A Mercenary's Love
by SweetMischief
Summary: A mercenary is signed on to the company with the job of protecting the last line of Durin, no matter the cost. Yet, when the cost is her heart, will Aydan be able to continue with her job as described or will her love for a dark haired dwarf get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: The Fifteenth Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

So this is the first fanfiction I have ever published. Normally I leave these for my own eyes, never to see the light of day, but I have decided to publish it. It is for shear curiosity that I do in hopes people enjoy it. I ask for critiques from any who read this and will take those critiques into consideration when editing the rest of this story. I have already written up to the end of the second movie and will be tweaking things as I publish. You can expect a new chapter every week. :) Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**The Fifteenth Member**

Laughter and shouts floated out of the seaside tavern, the sounds of travelers getting their fill. Pirates, dwarves, fishermen and barflies a like. Among them, I sat, a silent onlooker. My eyes watched the small group of dwarves with interest. Most people paid no attention to anyone but themselves and I was unseen. The pirates were more interested in the scantily clad women of the night, the fishermen more interested in trading fish tales before returning to their wives and the dwarves spoke of amazing adventures.

My attention turned from the two dwarves and to the barmaid who offered me a glass of wine. "From the gentleman in the corner." She spoke quietly with a sly grin. I frowned and looked to the corner. A tall man in grey sat in the corner and my brow furrowed. I knew him. He stood and wandered over to me, sitting across from me. That simple action made me realize just how small I was. What an odd compilation of races I was.

"Aydan." He greeted and that was when I recognized him.

I dipped my head before speaking. "Gandalf, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am on my way to an adventure and am looking for someone of your skills to join the company."

"My skills?"

"You are the best mercenary in these lands. I am in need of someone to keep the line of Durin safe should I not be able to." My arms folded across my chest. It was true. Being such a wide compliation of races I had the best of everything. I was light as a feather from my elf and hobbit lines and my weapons skills came from my ranger lines. I was of many and belonged no where. No hobbit, elf or man wanted me and thus I sold my skill set to the highest bidder.

"I will not be wanted." I spoke, recognizing the name Durin. No Durin folk would accept my help. I was part elf and I knew they held a great hatred of part of my blood line.

"You leave that to me." I nodded and he handed me a piece of parchment with directions. "We shall meet again."

With that he was gone. I frowned and finished off my wine before standing. I was dwarfed by the me surrounding me, each on of them standing over six feet and me at only five. I was the size of a dwarf. I looked to the directions and pocketed the bag of gold. We were to meet in the Shire in a fortnight. Gandalf sure was confident that I would join the company. How did he know whether or not I would agree. My current life style was one of leisure. Being the most sought after mercenary in Middle Earth made me that way.

Grabbing up my intricately carved bow and quiver before heading out of the pub. I wandered through the darkened street. Should I go, should I stay? The line of Durin had put me out of my home. I was a mere babe when Dale was destroyed by the dragon. Shaking my head I steeled my resolve. I would go. This was clearly a quest to regain Erebor and I would be the one helping to kill that horrid dragon.

* * *

A fortnight later I perched outside in a tree. Gandalf was visiting a hobbit and I couldn't quite hear them. The sun shone down on them and I stayed hidden. With curiosity I watched as the grey wizard marked the door and turned to leave. His eyes moved to the tree as was hidden in with a knowing smile crossing his wizened face. I shook my head and sat on the thick branch, watching his disappear.

Dark fell when the first dwarf showed up. I had moved closer under the cover of darkness, to the bushes outside the door. The door opened and the hobbit from earlier was revealed, looking confused. "Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf bowed low and the hobbit's look of confusion grew.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." I lost sight of them as they walked into the hobbit hole and my frown deepened. I didn't hear the rest of the exchange as my mind was wandering to my role in this little journey. I was shaken from my thoughts was a second dwarf showed up.

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes, yes it is. Though I do believe it will rain later. Am I late?"

In comparison to me, they were both very late. I had been there since sun up, scouting. I was waiting for Gandalf to show before I made myself although I almost rose up out of the bushes when two dwarves showed up together. A blonde haired one and a very handsome dark haired one.

"Fili." The blonde said.

"And Kili."

"At your service." They said this in unison and I was intrigued. The exchange between the hobbit and the dwarves was lost as I focused in on the dark haired dwarf called Kili. I shook my head. These were not the thoughts of a mercenary. The door shut behind them and I frowned. When was the wizard going to reappear? Finally he did, with a large group of dwarves. I watched in silence as they fell through the doorway, Gandalf staying a safe distance behind.

The dwarves entered and I heard merriment being had as they began to eat. Stretching out of the bushes, I moved to the door and knocked loudly. The merriment stopped and I waited. Gandalf opened the door and I stood there in silence, taking in the surroundings. I probably looked fierce. My long, curly black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and my sage green eyes were sharp. I wore all black. A black tunic covered with a tightly laced black corset. Black leather pants and tall black boots. Over my shoulders draped a long black cloak under my quiver and bow. You could hear a pin drop as I stepped into the hobbit hole, the soft leather of my boots making no sound.

"Ah, the fifteenth member has arrived." Gandalf exclaimed and I bowed low, allowing my long hair to spill over my shoulder before pulling off my weapons and setting them down. My hands reached up to unbuckle my cloak and I looked around in silence.

"Aydan, at your service." My soprano trill echoed through the still air as I looked to each of the dwarves. My eyes landed on Kili once more and I frowned. Gandalf's instructions had included him and in brother in my protection. Nephews of Thorin.


	2. Chapter 2: At Your Service

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit**

So, I went ahead and posted the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Please remember to review if you can.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**At Your Service**

"Why do we need a fifteenth member and a girl no less?" A voice called out. It took me mere seconds before I located the voice and tossed a dagger at it, the sharp blade sticking into the wall directly above the blonde's head.

"That was a warning." I said dangerously and Gandalf gave me a look. I frowned and crossed my arms in a small pout. My temper had gotten the better of me.

"This girl is the most sought after mercenary of her time. Next to our burglar she will be a huge asset to our company."

There was silence but Gandalf's word seemed to drown the dwarves protests, though Bilbo looked sick at the word mercenary. The merriment returned to the dwarves and they continued to dig into the food as I stood in the corner watching. Part of what made me so good was my ability to go long periods without eating. I could sit in a tree for days with nothing but a water-skin and my weapons and still be good to battle a target.

My gaze turned toward the hobbit and Gandalf arguing. I leaned against the wall and watched on in silence. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate." A young dwarf asked Bilbo.

Fili, the blonde haired dwarf I had thrown my good dagger at took it. "Give it to me, Ori."

With that, he threw it past Gandalf and Bilbo to his brother. Kili snatched the plate out of mid air and threw it into the kitchen to another. A shadow of a smile passed over my lips as I watched. Bilbo was beside himself. He didn't quite know what to do and he was shouting over the dwarves to stop. A plate went off trajectory as Bilbo tried to grab it and lightning quick, I snatched it from the air. My eyes turned to Kili and a small smile crossed my lips as I shot the plate in his direction.

"Bend the forks,  
Blunt the knifes,  
Smash the bottles  
and burn the corks,  
Chip the glasses  
and crack the plates.."

The song broke me from my staring and I turned to watch the dwarves continue with their dish throwing. A small smirk crossed my lips at the lyrics and I stayed in my spot, watching intently from the shadows. My eyes landed on a mug that was about to smash into an unfocused Kili's head and my hands moved quicker than ever. The sharp blade of a dagger sliced the skin of my finger as it slid from the grip and with precision, stuck the mug to the wall by the handle.

Dark eyes fell on me as I looked to the offending mug. The singing was continuing as I moved forward with silent footsteps. I grabbed the hilt of my dagger and pulled it from the wall before tossing the mug to Kili. I lifted my bleeding finger to my lips and sucked on the wound. I tucked the blade back into my boot and returned to my spot, sighing. "You could have told me how difficult that one would make my job." I hissed at Gandalf who just chuckled at me.

My green eyes rolled and looked to the cleaned table. Well, one thing could be said for the dwarves. They got things done quickly. A loud thumping on the door silenced everyone once more. "He is here." Gandalf said and moved to open the door.

Thorin Oakensheild stood in the door frame and I stuck to the shadows. If there was anyone who would object to my presence it would be him. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find." His deep baritone voice rumbled. "I lost my way, twice." Steeling myself for his backlash, I stepped forth from the shadows. "I remember nothing of a woman joining our company, Gandalf." Thorin said with distain. Why is it that men were so sexist that they couldn't believe a woman would be of assistance?

I said nothing as Gandalf spoke. "I have asked her along. She will do us great services."

"Aydan, at your service." I dipped low, bending at the waist, one foot in front of the other for balance. My nose touched my knees before I straightened. "I am here whether you like it or not." Gandalf had already rewarded my handsomely for my agreement to join the company and protect the last of the Durin line. I would track them if needed.

Thorin looked ready to protest but my expression of determination stopped him. Instead he turned toward the hobbit. "Have you fought many battles?" He questioned and I sucked in a relieved air I hadn't known I'd been holding. Protecting the brothers and Thorin would be far simpler if allowed in the company.

Balin approached me as Thorin questioned Bilbo and held out a parchment. "I need not sign anything, master dwarf. Gandalf knows my wishes upon my death and I have already been paid." He looked to me questioningly. I shook my head, silence was a part of my contract and he seemed to understand. The ways of a mercenary were far different from that of a dwarf. My gaze glanced back to Kili and frowned lightly when I found his gaze to be on me. Why was I so interesting? Surely he'd seen a woman before. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the matter at hand.

We joined around the small table. I stood in the corner closest to Fili and Kili, disappearing in the shadows. The spoke of the dragon. "We are neither the best nor brightest." I heard Balin say. My scowl deepened at these words and the dwarves shouted their arguments.

"We are fighters, down to the very last dwarf." Fili said above the voices. A manic smile crossed Kili's face and a sigh left my lips. Just by his expression I knew this would be a hard task. It seemed most of my efforts would be focused on Kili.

"And you are forgetting. We have a Wizard in our midst." He said, looking to Gandalf. I heard questions being sent the Wizards way. How many dragons had he killed? Give them a number? It was all I could do not to roll my eyes skyward as the old wizard choked on his smoke. This was a death sentence.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reckless One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit**

A/N: Thank you to those who Favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me that you all enjoy it! I'm posting the third chapter today. Going back on my original word of a chapter a week. I couldn't wait to put it out for you guys! Enjoy Chapter Three!

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**The Reckless One**

I listened in silence as arguing commenced. The were questioning Bilbo now. Protests shouted loudly at him not being a burglar and I took this opportunity to leave the hobbit hole. These arguments would last all night. I stood by the door, donning my weapons and cloak, my eyes meeting Kili's before I opened the door in silence and walked out into the cool night air.

It was a while later that I heard a dark, haunting song coming from the hobbit hole. I moved from my position by the door and cracked it open to hear. Thorin's deep baritone voice could be easily picked out. Chills ran down my spine at the haunting song.

"_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away, 'Ere break of day_  
_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
_The winds were moaning in the night_  
_The fire was red, It flaming spread_  
_The trees like torches, blazed with light_"

I stood in the door way and watched the song progress. My eyes scanned the dwarves and I counted off the ones I was to protect. By the fireplace stood Thorin, in the corner was Kili and in a chair sat Fili. My eyes met Gandalf's and I gave him a nod before shutting the door and leaping up into a tree to keep watch. I rarely slept as it was. Too many horrors for me to recall in my sleep.

The sun broke over the horizon and I stood on my branch and stretched. The door to the hobbit hole opened and dwarves began filing out. With silent feet, I swung down from the tree and landed next to a startled Fili. "Were you up in that tree all night?" He questioned and I nodded in answer.

"I sleep better in the trees." I said, lying about the sleep part. I had stayed awake all night watching over the sleeping dwarves. I inserted myself in the line of dwarves at the back. There were plenty of eyes watching forward, what they needed was sharp eyes watching the back of the line. We mounted ponies, save Gandalf, who rode a full sized horse. I was antsy at the slow pace we were going, wanting to be dashing through the trees at a fast pace, but I was better suited down here.

Thorin rode at the front and Fili and Kili at the back. We hadn't gone far when I heard shouts of 'Wait!' The protests of how they had just wasted time going to the shire died and I turned on my pony, my balance remaining impeccable even as we halted.

"I signed it." The Hobbit said with a proud smile as he showed Balin the contract. The white bearded Dwarf smiled as he took the contact and looked it over before he rolled the contract up.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakensheild." He looked to Thorin who nodded.

"Get him a pony."

Bilbo's protests of riding a pony died as Fili and Kili lifted him and put him on one. I shook my head and watched in silence as the dwarves began tossing bags of gold to each other.

"What's going on?" Bilbo questioned.

Gandalf smiled and replied, "They made wagers on whether or not you would come." He said with a chuckle as we rode on.

"And what about you?" Bilbo asked, watching as a bag of gold was tossed by them to Kili.

Gandalf was silent for a moment before he reached up and caught his bag of money with a chuckle, tucking the gold into his satchel. "My dear hobbit, I never doubted you."

I shook my head and stayed silent. Gandalf fell back to travel beside me and I looked to him. "You are awfully quiet." He said and I gave him a frustrated look.

"You never told me of that one's recklessness. It is written all over his face." I said, gesturing to Kili who was joking with his brother. Gandalf didn't respond, just watched me with silent regard before moving further up the pack.

* * *

We made camp just before sundown. The ponies were turned loose and a fire started. The cliff we sat on was perfect for looking after. The dwarves were packed against a cliff face and I perched myself on the edge of the cliff, watchful eyes looking out for danger. I may not be welcomed but that wouldn't stop me from the job I had been paid to do.

A body plopped down beside me and a bowl of stew was shoved into my hands. My eyes turned next to me to see Kili with a wide smile of his handsome face. My brow arched. I hadn't expected hospitality. These were their provisions and I had expected to fend for myself.

"Thank you." I said, holding the warm stew. It smelled divine. I lifted the spoon to my lips and ate. Kili stayed next to me, looking at me with interest.

"You have the ears of an elf but the size of a dwarf, why?" I knew this question would be coming soon. Setting down the bowl, I sighed heavily.

"I am of multiple worlds yet belong to none." I replied vaguely, looking to Kili with a steady gaze. I did not choose to elaborate and it seemed Kili was alright with my vague explanation. The dark haired dwarf nodded and rose, walking back to his brother.

The night wore on and soon only six of us were awake. Myself, Fili and Kili, Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Balin. Bilbo was only awake due to his inability to sleep. I watched with sharp eyes as he sighed in annoyance and stood, wandering over to his pony and giving her and apple. Screeches filled my ears and my blood ran cold.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, moving back to the grouping of dwarves.

Kili spoke before I got the chance to. "Orcs." I stood and notched an arrow and trained it in the distance. My focus was intense and I didn't hear the exchange behind me until Fili and Kili were being scolded by their uncle. I turned to see the young brothers looking ashamed.

I turned my focus back to the darkened lands before me, vaguely listening to the story of Thorin Oakensheild. It was one I had heard throughout my many years. The rest of the night was uneventful. Any orcs nearby did not attack and I was grateful for that. Once more, I was sleepless, watching over the dwarves and hobbit with a keen, sharp eye. I wouldn't chance something happening.


	4. Chapter 4: The Troll's Bogey

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Chapter four! I took my spare time to reread this chapter and make edits to it as needed before I posted it, but I now feel there is nothing more to be done to it. Please enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
**The Troll's Bogey**

The next day it was pouring. Rain drenched us as we rode on and I felt like a drowned rat. Probably looked like one, too. Once more I was at the back of the group and, because of the down pour, I heard nothing exchanged between the others even if I knew it was happening. With a swift move, I brought my legs up and balanced on the balls of my feet on the back of my pony. She started slightly at the change but kept ahead. With a grin to Bofur, I tossed the lead rope to the dwarf.

I received interesting looks from Fili and Bofur but I simply flashed them a smile and snagged a branch above my, pulling myself out of view. I followed behind in the relative dryness of the trees, just as quick as any of their ponies, not that they were moving at a fast pace. Finally, the sun came out and the rain ceased. I wrung out my dark hair before dropping down from the trees and onto the startled brown rump of Kili's pony. His dark eyes glanced back to me in surprise and I flashed him a grin before hopping back to my own pony.

It was several hours before we finally stopped, though the sun was still suspended in the blue sky. They company had dried in the heat of the sun and I felt so much better with dry clothes. Riding wet was never a fun experience. We all dismounted and stretched our limbs. We had been riding all day, save for short meal breaks.

"Fili, Kili! Watch the ponies! Stay with them." Thorin called, beginning to shout orders. "Oin, Gloin start a fire!"

I cracked my joints with a relieved satisfaction before I began to assist the young brothers in removing the tack from the horses. My gaze moved from my task to Thorin and Gandalf. They had raised voices, though I couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. It was only moments later that Gandalf stormed past in a huff. This couldn't be good.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

A frown marred my lips as our wizard left but I continued what I was doing. He could take care of himself. It was the two young brothers I worried over. They, especially Kili, were reckless.

The sky darkened and soon Bilbo came bearing three bowls to where the young dwarf brothers and I were. I hadn't been watching the brothers but rather the surroundings. From what I had heard they had been joking and not getting into too much trouble. Now, as I turned back, dread fell upon me. Fili and Kili were silent and didn't take the stew handed to them. "What's going on?" I questioned, dropping out of the trees, startling Bilbo but not the brothers. They had known I was there.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies.." Kili started.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili finished. The dread in my stomach multiplied as I looked around. Fourteen. There were only fourteen ponies.

"We stared with sixteen ponies, but now there are only fourteen." Kili confirmed my suspicions and I looked around. There was an uprooted tree.

"Trolls." I muttered in disgust and took off, not waiting for the dwarves and hobbit, hoping they would simply go retrieve Thorin and the rest of the company. I followed the path of destruction and pulled myself into the treetops, watching carefully as the trolls brought two more ponies into the corral they had set up.

I notched an arrow and trained it on the rope. I was just about to let the arrow fly when Bilbo showed up and I looked behind me to see Fili and Kili rushing off into the bushes. Oh, I could kill them! I watched as the light footed burglar tried to untie the rope and fail miserably. He silently walked behind a large troll and tried to steal the crude dagger the troll had. This was going to end miserably.

I trained my arrow on trolls, waiting for things to go down hill. It wasn't long before things did. The troll reached behind him and grabbed Bilbo with his nasty strip of fabric and brought him to his face, blowing his nose and then becoming surprised when he pulled the kerchief away to see Bilbo.

"Blimey! Look what came outta me hooter!" The troll exclaimed. "It's got arms and legs and everything!"

I pulled the bow taught touching my cheek and aiming at the troll's eye, watching as Bilbo was tossed to the ground in disgust. The exchange between them continued and my concentration was broken after Bilbo was picked up and Kili came barreling through the underbrush. "Damn it!" I yelled, the arrow flying loose and hitting the troll in the nose. I leaped down from tree and shoved Kili out of the way, taking a blow of Bilbo's weight as the troll threw him.

"Get out of my way!" I snarled at Kili as he ran in front of me, shoving Bilbo off. He glared at me just long enough to get grabbed by a troll. "Kili!" I shouted, notching a bow and letting it loose, hitting the troll in the hand that held Kili fast. He dropped and I rushed forward, looking over my shoulder as shouts came from behind me. The rest of the company had arrived. Thank goodness. I battled along side the other dwarves, often pushing Fili, Kili or Thorin out of the way of blows from the trolls and taking them myself. My body hurt and I had bruises and scrapes all over.

The battle stopped quickly, the dwarves having their weapons trained on the trolls, who held Bilbo in the air. Fear was etched on his face and I knew where this was going. I didn't bother aiming another arrow, instead I let the string loosen and pulled my arrow from it.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rips his off." The troll said. The dwarves were reluctant, but Thorin started the process. We all laid down our arms which, unfortunately, left us exposed to the trolls. Half of us were tied to a spit and the rest of us bagged and thrown in a pile. I was half on top of Kili, trying to shoot him as many dangerous glares as I could. No matter how handsome and sweet this dwarf was, his reckless actions had gotten us into this mess. Our burglar was stupid to go along with it. My job made me silent, I could have freed the ponies without alerting the trolls too much. This was going to end badly.


	5. Chapter 5: Radagast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
**Radagast**

"You're making a big mistake." My gaze shot to Bilbo with question. What was he doing?

"With the seasoning." Bilbo said to the trolls. "Have you smelt them? It's going to take a lot more than a little sage."

"Oh and what do you know of cooking dwarves?" The tall troll asked incredulously. The dwarves at this point had started shouting about Bilbo being a traitor. Kili seemed to be the most invested at this shouting.

"The secret to cooking dwarves is... uh.."

"What's the secret?"

"I'm telling you! The secret to cooking dwarves is to... skin them first." The shouts of outrage grew louder and Kili's wiggling beneath me annoyed me more than anything. How could anyone be so dim? I craned my neck back to look at Thorin. He was silent and watchful. Why couldn't the others by like him?

My head snapped back up painfully as Kili shifted under me and I glared at him. "Stop wiggling!" I hissed at him. His knee was digging painfully into my back.

My attention was snapped back to the matter at hand. "No! Not that one! He's infected." Bombur was dropped with a sharp noise. "He's got worms... in his... tubes."

I stifled a giggle. "In fact they're all infested." Bilbo said and that sent off a new round out angered shouts. I jammed my elbow into Kili's stomach as Thorin kicked him. He grunted and finally realized what was going on. It seemed to catch on and the dwarves were all yelling about their parasites.

"And what would you have us do? Let 'em go?"

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"This ferret is making us for fools!" One of the trolls yelled.

"Ferret?"

My gaze caught hold of a movement and the slightest slivers of sun light. I hoped Bilbo would keep this up, just long enough for the sun to rise and turn them to stone.

"The dawn will take you!" Gandalf's voice echoed through the air just before he appeared on top of a large boulder.

"Who's that? Can we eat him too?"

The grey wizard's staff came down hard on the boulder and it cracked in half. The sun beamed down on the trolls and they turned to stone. Pain ripped through my body as I tried to sit up. I had taken a beating trying to keep the Durin men from getting hurt.

I managed to wiggle out of the bag and was surprised when a hand was shoved in front of me. My gaze followed the arm to the face. Kili. "Thank you." I said, with a small smile. As much as he had annoyed me earlier, he was still sweet. I clasped hands with him and he pulled me up, wincing in pain as I moved.

"Are you alright?" His words touched me slightly. No one had ever asked how I was just for doing a job.

"A bit banged up, nothing more." I replied with a nod, moving to grab my weapons. I could feel eyes on my back as I shoulders my quiver painfully.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what, exactly?" I turned to face Kili, having to tilt my head up to look at him when he got closer.

"Try to keep me from getting injured." Kili responded and I sighed heavily. I was sworn to secrecy so I thought, coming up with a coy answer.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you and that would just undo all of my hard work." I replied before turning my back to him and following the group. Kili seemed to have rejoined his brother for I could hear their loud voices talking behind me. I shook my head as we walked.

It wasn't long before our group found the troll horde. I kept outside with several others, including Fili and Kili, wanting to keep away from the horrid smell that lingered within. Thorin left the cave with a sword and I was intrigued. It was familiar, but not enough for me to immediately place a name with it. The sound of rustling broke me from my thoughts and alerted me. My thoughts shifted and I looked around for a low enough branch for me to climb up to. I did better with a high vantage point.

I cast my gaze around but there were no branches low enough. Kili, however, was crouching down near a low branch. Just what I needed, a little boost. With a run, I set my foot on his bent leg and pushed off into the trees. I heard him shout out as I did so and ignored him as I notched my arrow as Gandalf yelled for us to take up arms. I trained my bow, but from my high position I could see farther than the others.

"It's Radagast!" I called. I knew him from my travels. I had only met him in passing, but I still recognized the kind wizard. I lowered my bow and swung down from the tree, mere inches away from Kili. He started and I chuckled, quivering my arrow and pulling my bow around my body just as Radagast showed up. Surely he would one day get used to my entrances.

The others lowered their weapons as Gandalf moved to greet the Brown wizard. A small smile crossed my lips as I stepped closer to the tall men, lightly pushing my way through the group of dwarves. I had just gotten within ear shot when I heard what Radagast was saying.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows in it anymore. At least nothing good. The air is foul. The worst is the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. I followed their trail. They came from... Dol Guldur."

"But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf. It is not."

Dread fell through me at his words and I glanced to the others, wondering if they understood. Apparently not. They were doing their own thing. I frowned and shook my head, but a sudden rumbling broke my from my thoughts. I looked behind me along with the other dwarves.


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Flesh Wound

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
**Just A Flesh Wound**

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo questioned.

I was already notching an arrow as Bofur answered. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Snarling came from behind us and I turned too late. The Warg was upon us. Thorin quickly dispatched of the Warg but not before another one was coming over the ridge. Two arrows flew and struck the Warg, one in the chest the other in the eye. A crushing blow finished the beast off and I looked to Kili. He flashed me a roguish smile and I frowned. Really? In the midst of our situation?

"Warg scouts!" Thorin said as he yanked his blade from the dead Warg. I frowned and looked to him.

"That means an Orc pack is not far behind." I said, gaining the attention of the dwarves. Bilbo was the next to speak and I wasn't surprised. He had lived a rather sheltered life until now.

"Orc pack?" No one could respond as Gandalf began to speak with an angered tone directed at Thorin.

"Who did you tell of your quest? Beyond your kin."

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear." Thorin said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked grim and I felt sick. I looked to Gandalf and he glanced to me. "You are being hunted."

Silence followed. And I drew an arrow, notching it to my bow. "We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't!" Came the voice of Ori. "We have no ponies! They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said. My gaze shot to the brown wizard.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you!" Gandalf said.

My lips curled in a smirk as Radagast got a determined, almost manic expression on his face. He always seemed a bit mad.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." He paused and I turned away, shaking my head. "I'd like to see them try."

Radagast took off with his rabbits and the orcs seemed to have taken the bait, giving our small little company a chance of escape. We took off across the rocky plains land, me sticking close to the young brothers, my arrow still notched. I ready for anything.

"Stay together." Gandalf said in hushed tones as we switched directions to stay away from the Orc pack. I put my hand on the back of Kili and pushed him closer to the company. My feet slipped out from under me as we abruptly changed direction once more, hiding behind a grouping of rocks. A hand grabbed me and pulled flush against a hard body and I glanced behind me. Kili gave me a small smile before releasing me so I could maneuver myself in battle. The sounds of an Orc directly above us put us on edge. I was already drawing my bow when Thorin nodded to Kili. He drew an arrow and notched it, quickly stepping out and shooting the warg.

I ran out and shot the Orc just before he would have used his hunting horn to alert the others, but the dying screeches of the Warg alerted them anyways. The Orc, still not dead, came after us and Dwalin and Bifur killed him with quick and deadly precision. My gaze shot up at the sounds of the Orc pack closing in on us. "Run!" My voice rang out and I pushed the young brothers ahead of me. "Go!"

I was swift, but not as much on these rocky lands. As a mercenary I stuck to hidden areas. The trees, tall grasses. I was not used to plains land at this swift pace. A hand grabbed my upper arm as I slid on the grass. Fili was pulling me along and I was extremely grateful. I looked behind us to see the Orcs.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled and I shoved at Fili.

"Go! I'll hold them off."

Thorin had yelled at Kili to shoot them. Did he forget I could do so? I glared and turned, firing arrows with quick and dangerous precision. "Kili, damn it. Go!" I yelled. They were making this extremely hard for me to keep them safe.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted and I frowned. We would never get out of this.

"Where is Gandalf?" I was not watching to know who had shouted this but I recognized Thorin's response.

"He has abandoned us!" I frowned. I seriously doubted that. "Hold your ground!"

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouted. I refused to look back as my only mission was to get Thorin and his nephews to safety. I looked around and saw Kili still shooting the Orcs.

"Kili! Go you fool!" I shouted.

"Not without you."

"Damn it, you reckless dwarf! Let me do my job and keep your hide safe!" I shoved him toward the cave, shooting off an arrow over his head. I glared at him as he finally took off, grabbing my arm in the process. An arrow flew past and searing pain radiated in my leg. I dared not look down but felt the blood falling. I was hit. Gritting my teeth, I push Kili down to the hidden cavern after his brother and jumped down, making sure Thorin followed.

My bow was drawn as I knelt, ignoring the pain in my leg. I was silent, as usual, watching the opening as a horn sounded. Immediately I knew where we were though Thorin spoke it aloud as a dead Orc landed in front of us, an elvish arrow sticking out from him. "Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Should we follow it or no?" Dwalin called.

"Follow it, of course." Yelled back Bofur and the group started out.

"That would probably be wise." I said under my breath and stood with a frown. A hand was on my arm and I looked to see Fili.

"You are injured."

"I'm fine. Nothing more than a flesh wound." I shook him off, but gave him a grateful smile for the help up. I followed along with the dwarves in single file, Fili in front of me and Kili behind. Blood dripped slowly down my leg but I ignored it. I could tell the arrow had only grazed my leg. I could walk and I wasn't about to die of blood loss. It was superficial.

I glanced back to Kili as he tapped my shoulder. "You do realize you are bleeding." I waved my hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing."

"You're injured because of me." I frowned and turned away, not responding. I had given away vital information to him. I had told him what my job for this company was. Rolling my shoulders, I held my head up as we walked. I almost ran into Fili because I wasn't paying attention, but I gasped at the sight of Rivendell. It was as gorgeous as I'd heard and now I got to see it.


	7. Chapter 7: Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
**Rivendell**

I was silent for the rest of the way as I always was. I'd never really known how to communicate with others. I was a mercenary. I was paid for my silence. Silence was what I was good at, talking not so much.

We reached the city and Gandalf walked forward, speaking with a tall elf. Not that all elves weren't tall. I took my place by Gandalf, slightly behind. We were in no danger here, I trusted Gandalf. I listened as the elf spoke in elvish, the words soothing to my ears.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Where is he?" Gandalf questioned but his arrival had already set the dwarves into a frenzy. I arched my brow at them and stood silently, hoping they understood if Gandalf and I were not threatened they had no need to be. The horses circled the group of dwarves as they held up their weapons. I shook my head and turned my attention to Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond." The wizard returned. I bent my head in acknowledgement to the elvish lord before rising back to my full height. Not that it was impressive. I just reached above Gandalf's elbows. The elvish lord raised a brow in my direction but said nothing. It was common knowledge that I was of many bloods and I was sure the elves knew of my connection to them. He said nothing and turned his attention back to Gandalf. I was sure they would be discussing my presence later. At least the elves had manners.

Gandalf began speaking in Elvish and I listened carefully. I spoke elvish though it had been some time since I had needed the language.

"_My friend. Where have you been?_" Gandalf questioned.

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that have come up from the south._" Elrond replied and I frowned slightly. This must be the pack that had come after us. "_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass._"

He dismounted and walked over to Gandalf, embracing him in a quick hug before speaking once more. This time in English. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." He said, looking to Gandalf and handing an Orc weapon to the Elf who had greeted us. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He gave a significant look to Gandalf.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said, nodding his head to the group of dwarves. I stepped back out of the way in silence, glancing to my charges. They moved closer to the Elven lord as he turned his attentions to them.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing." I smirked at these words and looked to Thorin. "I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin's distaste oozed off of him and I shook my head slightly, gaining the attention of Kili in my actions. He looked at me with question and I just shook my head again. Elrond spoke in elvish and I smiled, moving close to the group of dwarves.

I hadn't expected Gloin to immediately take insult, especially since he didn't even know what he was saying. The others began arguing. "He's offering you food." I said, looking to the group with my brows raised. Gandalf glanced at me and smiled while the dwarves consulted this matter. I shook my head and gave Gandalf and exasperated look. I had never met a more stubborn group.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said and we were lead inside. I stuck to the back of the pack, looking to an elf who tapped my shoulder.

"_You are bleeding. Shall I fetch some bandages?_" I shook my head and smiled.

"_No, thank you. A bowl of clean water would be welcome, though._" He bowed slightly and I continued on, catching up quickly to the group. They were gathered around a elegant table, looking very out of place. I perched myself in the corner, sitting on the stone so as not to stain one of their beautiful pillows with my mixed blood. The handsome elf whom had asked me if I needed bandages returned with a bowl of water and I pulled off my boot before rolling up my pant leg. My calf was split wide but not deep and the blood was already clotting. I reached into my small sack and pulled out a salve and then bandages. Setting them down next to me, I held my leg over the bowl and began washing my leg.

"Let me." I was startled as Kili came and sat next to me, pulling the wet cloth from my hand and started washing my leg free of the blood. I arched my brow and looked at him questioningly. "Well, it is my fault."

I began to protest but decided against it. "Thank you." I conceded to saying. Once the wound was clean I dried it off and picked up the salve, hiding my wince as I rubbed the concoction over the wound. Kili took the bandages and wrapped my leg and I was grateful. It was always hard for me to get it tight enough.

"What did you mean when you told me to let you do your job?" I sighed and pulled my pant leg over the bandage and put my boot back on, allowing him to help me up so we could walk back over to the food.

"I cannot tell you." I replied, looking at him as we sat. I glanced around the table. My eyes noticed that Elrond was looking at the blades and we sat. Kili was immediately in conversation with Dwalin who sat across from him.


	8. Chapter 8: Elf-Maids

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: I just want to say thanks to Kanli and BrooklyntheElf for your reviews! I appreciated them and I am glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter goes out to you guys!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
**Elf-Maids**

"Can't say I fancy elf-maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin." I looked down to my pale, scarred skin and my tiny frame. I had the high cheek bones of the elves and my body was lean from my travels. I looked like a tiny elf-maid. For some reason disappointment coursed through me at his words and I frowned, stabbing a piece of lettuce with my fork angrily.

Balin gave me a look of contemplation and I scowled at him. He just grinned and I tuned back into Kili's conversation as he talked about one of the elves not being bad. I looked over and snorted, choking slightly on my food. Fili thumped my back as Kili looked to me with question. "What?"

"That's not an elf-maid." I sniggered and the others roared with laughter. I joined in, my spirit feeling full for the first time since the passing of my mother. Chatter continued as Elrond told Gandalf about the swords they had found.

"Strange company you have, Gandalf." I over heard Elrond say. "Thirteen dwarves, a halfling and a mixed mercenary." His eyes landed on me and I stared him down.

"These are the descendents of Durin!" Gandalf said and I turned away, just in time to see Bofur jump onto the table and start his own song, which lead to food throwing. I heaved a sigh and tried snatched a roll from the air before it hit Fili in the face. The roll bounced off of my outstretched fingers and fell to the table with a soft plop. I glanced down at it with a frown. There hadn't been a time before that I wasn't able to easily grab something out of the air. I was distracted. I glanced to Kili for a moment and felt my heart flutter.

Shaking my head slightly, I stood and walked away from the food fight, wandering to look out over Rivendell. The handsome elf came to stand at my side. I was almost to his chest. It was odd how short I actually was, though he was rather short himself, for a full blooded elf.

"_How is your leg?_" He questioned in elvish.

"_Fine, thank you._" The elvish rolled off my tongue like I had been speaking it every day. He looked at me with curiosity.

"_How it is you speak Elvish so well?_" I had been waiting for this question since we arrived.

"_Elvish blood runs through my veins. Mind you, it is mixed._" I gave him a small smile and turned my attentions to the scenery. My gaze cast back to the table to see Kili boring a hole into me. I arched my brow and he looked away.

"_The dwarf cares for you._" The elf said and I laughed, loudly. I looked up to the elf and shook my head.

"_He does not and even if he did, nothing would become of it. He is of royal blood and I am of filthy blood._" The elf frowned at me but nothing more could be said as the dwarves were leaving. I watched them but stayed at my spot. "_Would you please escort me to where we will be sleeping?_" The handsome elf beamed and gave me his arm. I could feel holes being bored into my skull as the elf lead me away from the dwarves. Why did he stare at me as such? He said it himself, he didn't like elf-maidens and I was basically a miniture version of one.

It was well into the dark when the dwarves returned from the baths. The handsome elf, whom I had learned was called Aron, kept me company, telling me elaborate stories of his times in Rivendell while I shot back my own stories. He was young, younger than most of the elves I had met, but still had a century on me. Still my stories amazed him and the look on Kili's face when he saw us sitting together chatting made everything worth it.

With a bow and a kiss to my small hand, Aron left, receiving death glares to his back. "Green is not your color, master dwarf." I said as I passed Kili, taking up refuge in a tree just outside of the sleeping quarters. They returned to their merriment and Kili slipped back into it with ease. I watched as Bofur threw a sausage to Bombur and the table he sat on collapsed, to the great enjoyment of the dwarves. My eyes simply rolled skyward. "Childish." I muttered.

"Aw, come on, join in the fun." I recognized the voice as Fili and scowled.

"Fun is not something I partake in when performing a job."

"One night won't kill you!" He insisted and I was saved by Thorin's angry return. Fun wasn't something I knew how to do. My life was all work. When was the last time I'd had fun? Done something silly for the sake of just being silly?

"Pack up, we move out now."

I frowned but said nothing, swinging from the tree and gathering my weapons. I hissed lightly as the skin on my leg stretched with my moves, but continued. It was but a mere sting. Nothing more. Kili eyed me with mild concern but his brother regained his attention quickly and I slipped into the small crowd of dwarves, away from prying eyes. I glanced to Balin as he looked to me knowingly. How is it this old elf knew everything?

"You are doing a good job of keeping them safe, but if you do not survive how are they to receive your help?" He questioned and I opened my mouth to make him swear to secrecy. "Oh, lass, I've know why Gandalf brought you on since the trolls. Your secret is safe with me." I was silenced and I nodded, looking ahead.

"It really is merely a flesh wound, nothing more." I replied stubbornly as we all took off. Stubborn was never something I had used to describe myself before. Though I had never had anyone actually worry of the state of my well being. It was extremely confusing to actually have someone care whether or not I was in pain. Single file once more as we left the way we came. Thorin looked at me with a hard look, but it had softened a bit. He said nothing to me, but instead turned his attentions to Bilbo.

"I'd keep up if I were you, Master Baggins."


	9. Chapter 9: Homesick

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
**Homesick**

We walked on in silence, my hand resting lightly on the hilt of my sword. Our journey was long. Several days had passed and I worried about the fact that our great wizard was no longer with us. I was once more positioned in between Fili and Kili as we walked, Thorin at the rear of our pack. We walked through the mountains, hugging the cliff side from the small path. I walked with ginger steps, my calf throbbing with a dull ache. My steps louder than ever, my mind adrift. I unfocused from the thoughts that filled it. All of one particular dark haired dwarf who got on my nerves just as much as he soothed my frazzled soul.

Thunder rumbled over head and rain poured down, making our journey over the mountains treacherous. Bilbo slipped and several hands, including my own reached out to grab him. "We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the noise.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled and I quickly put my arm up to cover my head from the rocks that fell.

"This isn't a thunderstorm! It's a thunder-battle!" Balin yelled.

"Look!" Stone giants rose up and I watched in fascination and horror as they battled above us. My gaze moved to Kili and Fili. Both were watching the giants with the same expression I had, but now my fears were brought to light. How could I protect them both from Stone Giants? These were not enemies I could battle. I knew my limits and Stone Giants were very far out of the spectrum of my skills.

The stone beneath us began to crack and crumble and Kili stood right over a crack. "Grab my hand!" Fili yelled, but I was in the way. I pushed Kili to the other side and stumbled slightly, pressing him to the stone wall. We were standing on a Giant. Our predicament grew worse. Yells and screams ensued as our Giant was hit and tumbled backward. I was jerked back and Kili grabbed a hold of my waist to keep me from falling. Quickly, we left the Giant's leg and moved back to sturdy mountain ground. My balance had never been tested on moving things. Living things. Though at this point I wished it had. I was only upright due to Kili.

"Look out!" Someone yelled and my gaze moved from Kili to the giants battling above us. Rocks fell from where a giant hit and I pressed my body to Kili, attempting to protect him from the rocks that fell. A rock hit my back and I winced in pain, stumbling at the force of the blow. My eyes looked up to see the other dwarves, Fili included, jumping from the Giant's leg and to the ledge, moments before it's leg hit the ledge.

"No! Fili!" Thorin screamed and we all hurried to see them safe. A smile crossed my lips as I looked over them. They seemed unharmed. It wasn't long before we found shelter and I positioned myself near the front of the cave, Dwalin checking to the back to make sure we weren't disturbing anything that may have inhabited the cave.

Thorin was talking in hushed tones to Balin and I kept my keen ears out of it, looking to Fili and Kili as they spoke. My head cocked slightly and I looked over them with keen interest, wringing my long, wet hair out. Kili had long since captured my attention, but over the weeks that we had traveled together it had grown. I leaned my back up against the wall as the dwarves settled down, a soft hiss of pain escaping my lips. There was sure to be bruising there. I was just a few dwarves away from the brothers and right next to Bofur who was taking the first watch. I gave him a look. There would be two pairs of eyes on watch tonight.

It was a ways into the night when Bilbo stood, waking me from the light doze I had fallen into. When had I fallen asleep? I must have been more tired than I realized. "Where are you going?" I asked, alerting a dozing Bofur to the situation.

"Back to Rivendell."

"You can't go!" Bofur said in hushed tones. My eyes slid over to Thorin who had also woken from his doze. It seemed I wasn't the only exhausted one. "You're part of the company. You're one of us!"

"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo said and I frowned as Bofur moved over to him, careful not to disturb the sleeping dwarves. "Thorin said I never should have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick." Bofur said and I sat up a bit more. This was a foreign concept to me. I had been on my own, moving around for so long I'd forgotten what a home was. "I understand."

"No you don't!" Bilbo exclaimed in hushed tones. "You don't understand, none of you do. You're dwarves! You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere." I sucked in a sharp breath of hurt and Bilbo looked my way momentarily. Bofur's face fell and I looked away, ashamed of the Hobbit's words. A pang of hurt ran through me at the thought. No home. I would never find a home.

"I am sorry, I didn't-" Bilbo cleared his throat as he looked away. At least he, himself, felt shame at his words.

"No, you're right." Bofur said after a moment, meeting my gaze before looking around to his sleeping kin. "We don't belong anywhere." I watched Thorin's face as Bofur spoke. He met my gaze for the first time and there was no malice in his eyes. An understanding sparked between us and I gave the smallest hint of a nod in his direction before turning my gaze back to the two speaking. We were alike in a way. Wanderers. The only difference was they had a chance to get their home back. My home died with my mother. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time fell over me. Loneliness. Would I ever be able to fill the gaping hole of loneliness my mother left?

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said and I glanced back up, his words breaking me from my thoughts. This Hobbit was leaving no matter what anyone said and I couldn't wish him the same. I was selfish. Jealous even, that Bilbo had a cozy home to return to while I would either die on this mission or go back to wandering.

My eyes focused in on his shining sword and I frowned. "What's that?" Asked Bofur but I was already on my feet, my self centered thoughts being flung from my mind. Thorin look at it with worry and dread filled me as sand began to dissipate from the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: The Flattened Trumpet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
**The Flattened Trumpet**

"Wake up!" I yelled with Thorin, our voices mingling and echoing loudly in the cave. Before the dwarves could rouse totally, however, we plummeted. The cavern dropped from beneath us and shouts and screams ensued. We fell and landed in a half cage. I had Bofur and Bifur on top of me. Kili was near me and I could see Fili beneath Bombur and he not happy about it. I looked up and saw Goblins closing in. I began pushing at the dwarves on top of me, frantic, but I was not strong enough to move the heavy dwarves.

Thorin seemed to notice my frantic attempts and shouted for us to move. I had to get out from under the dwarves so I could do my duty. It was moments before they closed in on us that the dwarves managed to get up, freeing my from their heaviness. My attempts to quickly arm myself were futile as we were snatched up by the goblins. Weapons were jabbed into our backs and I looked over my shoulder. Where were my charges, where was Bilbo?

Kili was just behind me as well as Fili and Thorin was in the back. Good, I could see them once more. We were herded into Goblin Town to the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was fat and all together, disgusting. Luckily, when we were herded into a grouping, I was directly next to Kili and I moved to stand slightly a head of him. I could feel his gaze on my back but he said nothing as the goblins moved in, searching us for weapons.

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue as hands roamed my body roughly, grabbing my obvious weapons. My bow and quiver joined the rest of the groups and my obvious daggers were pulled out and dropped down with a clang.

"Who dares come armed to my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin questioned and I moved my body further in front of Kili, effectively hiding Thorin as well. I couldn't see Fili out of my peripherals, but I was sure he was hidden in the group. I hoped at least.

"Dwarves, your malevolence. And a half-ling woman." I sneered at the Goblin. Why couldn't I simply be a half-ling? Why must they emphasize that I am a woman like it was some sort of disability?

"Dwarves?!"

"We found them on the front porch."

I felt a body bump into me and discreetly glanced behind me to see Kili. I gently pressed my elbow into his stomach and pushed him back. If anyone was to be harmed here it would be me. I would complete my job if it is the last thing I do, besides, I simply couldn't bear the thought of sweet Kili being tortured by these cruel beasts.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" The Great Goblin ordered and the hands returned. Their force pushed me back into Kili's chest and I could feel him tense. I'm sure he didn't particularly like have Goblin's assaulting him. Fili and I had the most hidden weapons and not even all of them were found. "Every crack. Every crevice!"

"They are in league with elves!"

The Great Goblin picked up the candelabra and read the bottom with a sluggishness. "Made in Rivendell." He scoffed as he looked it over and I felt a hand on my arm. It wasn't a goblin, but a kind hand. "Second age. I couldn't give it away." He tossed the piece away and looked back to us.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Great Goblin shouted and Thorin moved to step forward. I shoved backward into Kili, causing him to step back and stop Thorin from stepping forward. My discreet distraction wouldn't keep Thorin occupied too long and I was glad when Oin moved forward.

"I'll handle this."

"No tricks! I want the truth!"

Oin rolled his eyes and looked to him. "You're going to have to speak up. You're boys flattened my trumpet."

The Great Goblin looked outraged and I was not the only one who moved the three royals to the middle of our little pack. I stood directly in front of Kili and could feel his effervescent presence behind me. "I'll flatten more than your trumpet!"

Bofur stepped up this time and I remained silent, discreetly pulling a knife from my bodice. I handed it backward to Kili and straightened once more, my eyes trained on the Great Goblin. At least then he had some sort of protection. Bofur rambled slightly and the Great Goblin got mad once more, not that it seemed to take much to set him off.

"Shut up!" He yelled and the small goblins cowered. "If they will not talk, we will make the squawk!" He shouted and received an uproar of approval. "Bring up the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Start with the woman."

He gave me an evil look and I held steady, my gaze not moving from the Goblin. I refused to back down or cower with fear, even if that is exactly the emotion that coursed through me. No matter how sturdy I could make myself seem on the outside the thought of being tortured still brought fear to my heart. I felt hands on me. One on my bicep and the other on my shoulder. Fili and Kili. Bofur and Bifur stood before me, trying to hide me from sight. Really? I was rather choked up at the action. When had we all grown close? When had they accepted me enough to try and protect me?

Thorin pushed passed us and into the eye sight of the Great Goblin. "Wait!" I was shocked to say the least. I mean, really? He didn't want me here in the first place. I was truly touched at their actions. It filled the loneliness in my heart for a single moment, brought tears to my eyes and I had to do my best to hold them back. It wouldn't do anyone any good for me to start crying. I was supposed to be the brave mercenary, not the emotional woman these kind dwarves were turning me into.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór! King Under the Mountain." He bowed mockingly and my eyes narrowed. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you... nobody, really. I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a white warg."

My jaw dropped and Thorin looked dangerous. I had always been lead to believe that Azog had been destroyed by Thorin. The Great Goblin must just be looking to rile up the dwarf king. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin shouted and the Great Goblin got a manic look in his eye.

"So you think is his defiling days are done?" He turned to a small goblin sitting in small hanging chair next to his ruler. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize." He looked to us with an evil look. I looked behind me to the young brothers who still hand hands on me as if they could protect me from what would happen next. None of us would be safe. Without outside help we would all perish.


	11. Chapter 11: Jinxed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Jinxed**

We were pushed and shoved and I lost my balance, falling back into Kili's strong chest once more. The goblins were admiring our weapons and I felt Kili shifting himself. I looked behind me to him to see him gripping the dagger I gave him. A fearful squeal came from before us and I looked back to the Great Goblin who was cowering.

"It is the Goblin Cleaver!" He yelled, pointing to one of the blades. "The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The Goblins had descended upon us. I couldn't get to Thorin to keep him from getting beaten so I focused my attentions on the brothers, placing myself in the way of the blows as much as I could.

The Great Goblin was yelling for us to be slashed, killed and his goblin minions were more than happy to oblige. I shoved at the brothers but my eyes turned to Thorin and dread fell over me. "Cut off his head!" He was pinned and a goblin was holding up a crude sword. My eyes looked around frantically. No, I wouldn't fail now. I caught sight of a large and familiar figure and hope sailed through me.

"Get down and-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as a bright light and strong power flew over us. Goblins were thrown aside and we all ended up in a large pile, dazed from the blast. There were goblins a top of us and I groaned softly. A large stone had hit my head and I was seeing stars.

"Take up arms and fight." Came Gandalf's voice. We were all still dazed as Gandalf's voice met our ears, but we seemed to come to a bit quicker than the goblins. I scrambled toward the weapons, but Bombur beat me there. He tossed me a sword, which I almost missed grabbing due to spots blinding my vision, before tossing the rest of the weapons to his fellows. "Fight!" Yelled Gandalf and the dwarves seemed to finally get it. They hit the goblins and snatched the weapons thrown to them. My vision finally clears and I grabbed up my quiver and bow before joining the fight.

"Aydan!" My name was called by a familiar voice and I looked up in time to see several Goblins descending on me. The sword I held was swung and cleaved a goblin in half. I looked to the weapon I held. The one they had been so afraid of. My gaze caught Thorin and I tossed it to him before pulling out my own sword and fighting. I was pushed backward by the force of a goblin and felt my back slam against another. The dwarf I leaned on pressed back and I was able to over power the goblin, sinking my blade into his flesh. I looked behind me to see a grinning Fili and nodded my thanks before pushing off and continuing.

The Great Goblin was pushed off the bridge by Gandalf and we all made our escape. I positioned myself near the young brothers, hoping Gandalf would take up the job of watching over Thorin. My resources were stretched thin. I was almost out of arrows and the goblins were giving chase. "Run!" Thorin yelled as we dashed over bridges with the Goblins hot on our tail.

We jumped over falling goblins and Fili managed to get to the front without us. Kili and I were stuck where we were. I lunged and stopped an arrow from hitting the young dwarf with my sword, though my hand wasn't quite so lucky. The arrow deflected off my sword and grazed my hand, cutting it open. Stopping arrows had never been my forte. My focus was on the only royal I could find. Fili and Thorin were lost in the throngs of battle. We fought back to back as it was the most natural thing in the world. "Aydan, your left!"

I spun to the left and caught a sword with my blade. Kili's weight left my back and I spun, slicing open a goblin and seeing Kili in the process to see him fending off arrows with a ladder. Clever. Definitely not something I would have thought of. My talents lied in stealth and escape, not battle. I grinned and grabbed the ladder as we used it to push the goblins off the bridge. The ladder fell to the ground and we ran over it, fighting through the small wave on the other side and heading off.

We stopped short as the bridge ended. Thorin cut the ropes holding our portion of the bridge and I wobbled, trying to gain my balance as we swung. "Jump!" Someone yelled and Balin and a couple others jumped as we swung to the other side. The rest of us jumped on the second swing, Fili cutting the final rope and sending the goblins that had chased after us plummeting down. We continued on, attacking goblins left and right until Gandalf used magic to send a boulder crashing down from the cavern ceiling, us rolling it in front of us. Our flight to freedom continued as the boulder went over the edge.

We had just made it to the bridge when the Great Goblin came out from beneath the bridge, sending wood splinters everywhere. I covered my face and felt several sink into the flesh on my arm. I did nothing as Gandalf faced down the Great Goblin. We were surrounded, back to back with our fellows.

"You think you can escape me?" The goblin questioned, sending Gandalf backward as he attempted to get out of the way of the goblin's staff. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

I looked ahead, sword held in front of me. Ori and Dori pushed Gandalf up and he used his staff to hit the goblin in the eye. The Goblin cried out in pain and I smirked as the grey wizard sliced through his belly with ease. "That'll do it." The great goblin said, attempting to hold in his insides before Gandalf sliced through his neck. The Goblin crashed to the bridge and it began shaking as we huddled closer. I was pinned next to Kili and a shriek left my lips as the bridge gave out and we fell.

The dark haired dwarf held my waist as we fell, becoming an anchor for me during our rough descent into the cave. I didn't have time to give him a grateful look as we hit the ground with a heavy thud. I groaned and opened my eyes to see I was pressed against Kili, the bridge on my back. I sighed and dropped my head back against Kili's chest, hearing him groan when the weight of my head hit him.

I grimaced and looked to him. "Sorry." I said to him and he still, some how, managed to give me a roguish smile. My heart fluttered and I gazed at him in silence for a moment, the world slipping away. He was so close, pressed against me intimately. I wet my dry lips and glanced down to his lips, wondering briefly if could feel my heart pounding frantically against my chest. My eyes met his and my heart skipped a beat. Did he feel the same connection I did?

My thoughts were interrupted and our connection broken as Bofur spoke. "Well, that could have been worse." I dropped my head lightly to Kili's chest and gave a loud groan. Did he have to jinx it? My cry of pain was followed by several others as the heavy weight of the Great Goblin fell on the company. I could feel a jagged piece of wood digging into my calf, right into my former flesh wound.

The dwarves began to free themselves from the wreckage and I gingerly lifted myself up with Kili's help. I rolled off of him and heaved a sigh, attempting to get my mind back onto the situation at hand. "Gandalf!" I looked up at Kili's voice and felt dread. Thousands of goblins were coming down toward us. Strong hands grabbed me beneath the arms and picked me up like I weighed nothing and I turned to face Kili. Once again he was helping me when it should be the other way around. My hand grabbed Kili's arm as I wobbled slightly, pain coursing through my leg.

"There's too many. We can't fight them." I called and Gandalf looked worried. That was never an expression I wanted to see on the Grey Wizard's face. My hand was still holding onto Kili's arm and I could barely put weight on my leg. I didn't dare look down for fear of what I'd see. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going at the moment. I was sore, exhausted and down right terrified. This was a situation I hadn't been in before and I honestly couldn't see anyone watching hordes of goblins heading at them and not feel fear. I was sure the dwarves felt it, too. I'd heard it in Kili's voice when he called out to Gandalf.

"There is only one thing that will save us! Day light!" Gandalf called. "Go!"


	12. Chapter 12: Where's the Hobbit?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
**Where's the Hobbit?**

I let go of Kili to make sure that my other charges were safe. I turned to follow after them and one step had my leg giving out beneath me. A shriek left my lips as I looked down. A large splinter of wood was sticking out of my calf, drenched in blood. My eyes turned back to the horde of goblins heading our way and a shudder ran down my spine. There was no way I would be able to keep up with the others with this injury. Fear settled in the pit of my stomach as I looked back down to my leg. I would only slow them down.

I had begun to pull an arrow from my quiver, intent on leaving myself behind to hold off the goblins as long as I could, when I was yanked up. I looked up to see Fili and Kili and relief flooded me. No matter how much it was my duty, I wasn't ready to die yet. They wrapped their arms around my waist and helped me run. My quiver and bow slapped against my thighs as we ran, gaining on the exit quicker and quicker.

Finally, we were in the sunlight. I could feel it bearing down on me as we ran further from the cave. If it hadn't been for the brothers I would have collapsed long ago. We reached a point where everyone was slowing down and I could hear Gandalf counting us off. "Fili, Kili and Aydan. That's thirteen."

I was gently set down by the brothers and looked up to them gratefully. "Thank you." I looked down to the large splinter in my leg and frowned. I would have to pull it out and patch the wound so we could continue. I reached down to remove it, but gentle hands pushed mine away. I looked into the dark eyes of Kili and a small pained smile curled the corners of my lips as I leaned back against the rock they had set me by. I closed my eyes as I felt the wood shift from Kili grabbing it. I couldn't watch this. I couldn't see the sight of the gaping hole in my leg after Kili removed the wood. I don't think I could stomach the sight.

Biting my lip held in a scream as Kili yanked out the wood and Fili grabbed my shoulders to keep me from doubling over. I regained myself as Kili bound my leg with a strip of his tunic he ripped off, though my body shook and sweat glistened on my brow. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf called and I looked around with the others, sweating still glistening on my forehead, the pain having subsided slightly.

"Where did you last see him?" I tuned back in to Gandalf stopping the bickering and frowned. The last time I had seen him?

"I haven't seen him since the Goblins collared us." I said, my voice shaking slight from the pain that continued to course through my leg. My attentions had been on my charges. Thorin looked fierce and I accepted Kili's help up. I put my leg down and sucked in a sharp breath. It still hurt. I lifted my weight and rested my toes on the ground, wrapping my arm around Kili's shoulders, ever grateful for the strength he was lending me.

"What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he's long gone!"

A rustling had me starting, my free hand going to my sword hilt. My tension passed as Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree. "No, he isn't."

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf exclaimed. I could feel the young brothers excitement at seeing the Hobbit and I smiled widely. I'd never met anyone who could just be so happy. It was refreshing.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili said with a large grin and I couldn't help but smile more. His happiness was rather contagious.

I frowned lightly as a thought occurred to me. Clearly I wasn't the only one thinking it as Fili spoke my thoughts. "How on earth did you get past the goblins?"

"How indeed?" I muttered, gaining curious looks from Kili and Fili.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Everyone but Thorin seemed happy at this. I leaned lightly on Kili, thankful when his strong arm wrapped around my waist as he helped me stand.

"It matters." Thorin said angrily. "I want to know, why did you come back?"

Bilbo steeled himself against the over-bearing dwarf and spoke. I was quite proud of him. It was far more than I could probably do. I would have simply responded with silence. Thorin could be extremely intimidating. "I know you doubt me and I know- I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back 'cause... you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

His speech was inspiring. I looked to him with a smile, my arm still draped around Kili's shoulders. Balin looked to us with a eyebrow arched and I just nodded to my leg in response. I was still having trouble standing. There was silence as we watched Bilbo. The sun was setting and I getting antsy. "Take me to a tree, please?" I asked Kili, taking my attention away from Bilbo.

Kili turned his dark gaze to me and nodded. I walked gingerly with his help and he brought me to a close by tree. Releasing him, I reached above me and grabbed a branch. Warm hands held my hips and I glanced over my shoulder. "I appreciate it, but I really don't need help at this point." He flashed me smirk and I wiggled my hips until his hands dropped before pulling myself into the branches like I had done so many times, trying to ignore the tingling sensation where Kili had grabbed me. I attempted to turn but my lame leg gave out beneath me and I landed with an very unladylike noise on my rear, thankfully, still in the tree.

I could feel his eyes on me and glanced down. He looked as if he had something he wanted to say but instead he turned and walked away. I frowned and watched through the leaves as he headed back to his brother. He was half way there when we heard it. Wargs. I swore as the others began running but Kili stopped. "Go! Kili, GO!" I screamed and began leaping through the trees, attempting to ignore the pain in my leg, but it got in the way. I was slower and my hands were occupied with trying to keep me in the branches. I was essentially useless and it was not a feeling I'd ever felt before. Kili seemed to have listened to me for once and was slightly ahead with the others. Thank goodness. I was safer in my perch since all efforts were focused on the dwarves. I attempted to leap a far distance to another tree but missed, landing on a Warg below. I was almost too late as I pulled out a knife and plunged it between it's shoulder blades. A few more seconds and I would have been dead meat.

I rolled off the warg in a somersault and into the fray of battle. A warg was headed straight for Kili and I ran as fast as I could with my injury and pushed him down, shoving my blade into the roof of it's mouth. Fili helped his brother up and I pushed at the brothers. "Go!"

We ran, me practically being dragged by Kili. My fall from the tree had exacerbated my wound and I could feel the makeshift bandage being soaked through. A cliff stopped our flight dead. There was no where for us to go and darkness had fallen. "Quickly, the trees!" I called. Pain coursed through me as I limped to the closest tree. Strong hands were pushing on my hips and I looked down to see Kili. Quickly, I pulled myself to the low branch, with Kili's help, and began helping dwarves up. I felt a hand grab the back of my tunic and I was yanked further upward as the wargs attacked. A jaw snapped where I had just been and I looked up gratefully to Kili.

The dark haired archer pulled me higher and secured me in the tree by my waist while I notched an arrow and shot down Wargs. The trees shook with the force of the wargs weight and I felt Kili wobble, grabbing a hold of a branch above him with his other arm still wrapped tightly around me. I shot off an arrow, hitting a warg below between the shoulders. The trees began to give way and I quickly shouldered my bow, pushing Kili's arm from me. "Worry about yourself." I snapped at him as we leaped to another tree, my arm wrapping tightly around a branch to keep up. Two more trees we leaped to until we were on the final tree. Kili was right above me, looking down worried. My leg quivered beneath me and I was holding myself up with my upper body alone. My fear for my own well being was quite real, more so than I cared to admit as for just one moment, it surpassed my fear for the dwarves I was to be protecting.


	13. Chapter 13: Going Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Going Alone**

This tree wouldn't last much longer. The weight of the Wargs attacking as well as our own weight would fell it soon enough. A flaming pine cone was tossed from above and I looked up. "Aydan!" Gandalf called and tossed another flaming pine cone to me. I caught it with leather covered hands and tossed it between my hands, lighting another and tossing it to Kili before throwing mine. We all threw flaming pine cones at the wargs, hoping to keep them away and we did. Unfortunately, the tree we were all in began to gave way.

Kili yelped and held onto the tree. I wrapped my arms around the trunk as the tree fell. The jerk almost made me lose my grip and I looked around. Kili was holding on as was Fili. Thorin had been in a good position and was laying on the trunk. Dori and Ori were just barely holding on to Gandalf's staff and things looked dim. My arms hurt and without my legs to help me I was unable to pull myself up. I could feel my muscles quivering with the strain of holding my weight to the tree and I worried. Would I be able to hold on much longer? My fears were suppressed when a familiar figure pulled me up by the back of my tunic. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and gave a grateful smile to Kili before glancing around. Now that my life was in immediate danger my selfishness was wearing off. I felt worry for my charges once more. My worry swelled when Thorin stood. That idiot is going to get himself killed! I put my hand on Kili's shoulder and carefully made my way past him on my knees, trying not to jostle my injured leg too much.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I looked back to see Kili. "You are in no condition to fight." I snarled and ripped my arm from his hand. Immediately I felt bad. He was looking out for me even though my job was to look out for him.

"Watch me." I snapped and tried to follow Thorin. He ran into battle with an oaken shield and I stopped, awed at his courage. He was almost immediately hit by Azog. I was still frozen to my spot in the tree as he was picked up and thrown by the white warg. However, Bilbo was able to tackle the orc who was about to behead Thorin. The Hobbit's bravery snapped me from my thoughts and I leaped from the tree, arrow notched. My leg gave out almost the minute weight was put upon it and I rolled clumsily, readjusting myself and shooting off an arrow. The arrow hit the Orc in the hand as Bilbo stabbed him. Not where I had been aiming but it had worked out. My eyes moved back to Thorin who was now unconscious. I stood, wobbling and ran, well limped, to Thorin, crouching over the dwarf king with Bilbo just a head of me, waving his sword. My arrow was trained on the Orcs, moving back and forth looking for my next victim. What I hadn't expect was the others to join the battle. An orc to close to Kili received an arrow to the chest from me and another got a dagger to the side of his head from Fili. I kept crouched over Thorin as the battle continued, shooting off arrows into the fray, as I couldn't move from my spot, when something unexpected happened.

Great eagles came from the skies, throwing wargs and orcs alike off the cliff. I smiled brightly at our help and threw myself out of the way just in time for Thorin to get picked up. The others were picked up by large talons or knocked onto the backs of the eagles. I reached an arm out and felt giant talons grab my small limb, lifting me into the air and then dropping me onto the back of another. I looked around and saw everyone was accounted for before glancing down to my leg to assess the damage. I couldn't quite see how bad it was in the dark, but the once blue fabric that Kili had bound my leg with was stained dark from my blood.

The great eagles flew on and finally dropped us off on a mountain top as dawn was breaking. Thorin was set down gently and once the dwarves were on the ground they all rushed over. Gandalf took a moment to heal my leg so I could continue my job and I was grateful for it. How I would have continued without his help was beyond me. He gave me a significant look before moving to Thorin and using his magic to heal him. I swung my leg and tested it before moving to the back of the group.

"The half-ling!" Thorin started, looking around. I stood silently in the back the back of the group.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf said, moving to show Bilbo to Thorin. The dwarf king stood and moved on Bilbo angrily.

"You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!" He shouted at the hobbit and I flinched at his intensity, happy it wasn't directed at me. "Did I not say you would be a burden?! That you would not survive in the wild?! And you had no place amongst us?!"

Everyone was silent, Bilbo shocked. The rest of us breathed a sigh of relief as Thorin embraced Bilbo. "I have never been so wrong in all my life! I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said. I stepped away from the group and missed Bilbo's response. My eyes stared off into the distance. I ignored the awed gasps of the dwarves as they looked on the Lonely Mountain. Soon we would take back their home, I, however, would still be a wanderer. It wasn't something I was looking forward to. I would never be accepted in their home once it was founded. The loneliness they had begun to lift on this quest would fall right back into place and I wished it wouldn't. Selfish? Sure. I knew it was, but that didn't change the fact.

Taking a deep breath, I wiped my face clear of emotion. I had gotten off mission. My mission was to protect the last line of Durin not fall for one of them and I could feel it. My heart was slowly being gained by Kili. I must distance myself from him before my heart was too invested. I wasn't sure I'd be able to survive the heart break that would come when I was not welcomed in their new home. When I was sent on my way at the end of the quest.

"I know what you are doing." A deep baritone came next to me and I turned my gaze to Thorin. My brow arched in questioned but I said nothing. "That's why Gandalf brought you on, to protect the last line of Durin."

"I am sworn to secrecy by my contract." I said holding my head up and turning my gaze away.

"Thank you. I am sorry I ever doubted you, as well." He didn't embrace me like he had Bilbo and I just nodded and turned to perch up on a boulder until they were ready to leave. I heard my name called and glanced over my shoulder to see Gandalf wandering over. I turned gracefully and watched Gandalf with a stone face.

He looked a bit taken a back at my sudden change. For the past several weeks I had grown warmer, more of a person. That was when I was beginning to care for someone. I'd let that someone into my heart and hadn't know I was doing it. He was just so damned kind and funny. He'd wormed his way in with ease and I hadn't realized it was happening until it was far too late. If I didn't close off my heart now I would surely only feel pain and I was not ready for the pain of losing another loved one.

"Gandalf." I nodded in acknowledgement and turned my gaze out over the dwarves. My eyes landed on Kili and I felt my heart lurch. I clenched my jaw and turned my gaze away. These long weeks had made me soft. I wasn't usually like this.

"Take Bilbo and scout ahead." I shook my head.

"I go alone, Gandalf." I said and Gandalf silenced. "The hobbit will only slow me down. There is no point in both of us going when I will be swifter and quieter."

I looked back at him and he was silent and contemplative. "Fine."

Nodding, I stood and cast my gaze back to the dwarves, my eyes catching gleaming dark ones. A smile spread across his handsome face and a frown pulled at my lips, tears threatening to well up in my eyes at the reminder that I could never have him. We could never be. I had tainted blood and he was of a royal line. It could never be. I would never be accepted into their home. My jaw clenched and I turned and took off into the wilds on my own. Time away was exactly what I needed right now. Time away to harden my heart once more.


	14. Chapter 14: The Great Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**  
**The Great Bear**

It was four days before I met back up with the group. They had just sent Bilbo out scouting, probably because of how long it took me to get back. I had been cut off from my way back by Beorn, the skin-changer and a pack of Orcs. I hadn't met him, but I had heard many things about him and hadn't wanted to upset the unreasonable bear or get caught by the Orcs.

I leaped over a large boulder and landed in the midst of the dwarves who all started. The corners of my lips twitched but I did not smile as I looked to them. Bilbo had just reentered their ranks and was informing them of the orcs not being seeing him. The dwarves were chatting happily and Bilbo had to yell over them to get them to silence.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said and I stepped forward, looking to Gandalf.

"What form was it?" The grey wizard questioned and I spoke.

"It is that of a giant bear." My voice was full of meaning and I ignored the feel of eyes boring into the back of my head. I had to distance myself from the handsome dwarf and so far I had done good job. Four days away from the company had hardened me once more. They hadn't run into trouble while I was gone either so no harm, no foul.

The sound of a terrifying roar pierced the air. "There is a house nearby." Gandalf said with urgency.

"Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf responded to Thorin's question, looking at him with a bleak face. "He will either help us or kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin questioned again.

I shook my head and turned my gaze to Thorin as a deafening roar echoed around us. "None."

It was with those words that we all took off at a run. My leg smarted as it slammed against the ground at the fast pace we had set. Once more I was in the back for if Beorn would attack us, and he would, this is where he would be coming from. Fili and Kili were in front with Gandalf and Thorin was just a dwarf a head of me. A ferocious roar echoed through the trees and I was surprised to see Bombur sprinting past the others as we neared Beorn's home. For a tubby dwarf he was quite fast.

The deafening roar sounded again and we all picked up the pace across the plains land toward the house. I was glad we weren't abruptly changing direction otherwise I would have collapsed, quickly. My leg still wasn't totally up to par. "To the house! Quickly!" Gandalf called as we neared the gate. I looked over my shoulder and fear shuddered through me as another deafening roar sounded and trees snapped. The great bear burst through the trees behind us. Fear and fascination coursed through me at the sight of the giant bear. Beorn was really as terrifying and incredible as I had heard. Still, I didn't want to be eaten by the large bear so I pushed myself faster, though speed never had been my forte, a single thought running through my mind. What if I didn't get to see Kili again?

We reached the door and I turned my head, watching behind us as the bear advanced. "Open the door!" I called. "Now!" It seemed fear had turned the dwarves stupid as they couldn't lift the latch the open the door. Thankfully, it was Thorin to the rescue and he undid the latch and let us is. Gandalf ran in before me and I just barely got inside before teeth were where I just was. I assisted the dwarves in slamming the bear's maw in the door, pushing Kili away from the opening. It had been the thought of him that had kept me going during our long dash.

After a few frightening moments we finally got the door shut and latched. I let out a sigh of relief and turned and pressed my back to the door, sliding down to the floor, my hands shaking. "What is that?" Ori asked and I let my head fall against the door, a humorless chuckle leaving my lips. Several gazes turned down to me but I just nodded to Gandalf as he answered, fearing my voice wouldn't work.

"That is our host." He said and I chuckled again at the shock registering on the dwarves faces. "His name is Beorn and he's a skin-changer." The dwarves dispersed from the door as Gandalf entered the cottage more. "Some times he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, the man can be reasoned with." I pushed myself to my feet once my hands had stopped shaking and moved further in as Gandalf continued. "However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

"He's leaving." Ori said with his ear pressed to the door. Dori pulled him away quickly.

"Come away from there!" He hissed. "It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell."

I scoffed and turned away. No wonder he hates dwarves. So intolerant. I missed what Gandalf said as I walked around the house of huge furniture, trying to keep my gaze from Kili. The danger we had just been in had set my heart back to the softness before my leave. I couldn't get Kili off of my mind. "All right, get some sleep, all of you. You will be safe here tonight." He gave me a knowing look and I frowned. Sure I was tired but would I risk sleeping? Yes. I needed the sleep to keep doing a good job. I nodded and moved to the hay the dwarves decided to take up as a bed.

My gaze looked around for a good spot to sleep and I frowned as I noticed the only spot was next to Kili. Heaving a sigh, I walked over and sat down next to the dark haired archer, pulling off my weapons before laying back. "What happened to you?" I heard the dwarf ask me.

I was silent for a moment before I answered. "I was scouting ahead. My path back was blocked by the orcs and Beorn. Took me longer to get back as I had to go around." I let my head fall to the side as I looked to him, trying to ignore the fluttering of my heart.

"You know of Beorn then?"

I nodded in response. "I've heard of the great skin-changer through my travels. I haven't met him until now though." Why was I engaging in this? I was supposed to be distancing myself. I frowned and rolled onto my side so my back faced the young dwarf. I listened as he spoke in hushed tones to his brother. Nothing too interesting, just talking of our travels but my name came up several times. Their voices dropped further when they talked of me and I could just barely make out the words.

"It's in bad taste to talk of someone when their back is turned." I called out in hushed tones over my shoulder. The two hushed and I smirked before closing my eyes and falling into a fitful sleep. The people I'd killed, the ones killed because of me, my near deaths haunted my nightmares. I sat with a sharp gasp and could feel sweat beading on my brow, the nightmares still plaguing my sleep addled mind. It took me a moment to come out of the fog of sleep and focus my gaze. Worried dark eyes stared at me and I frowned down to Kili. He looked like he was about to speak before the door to the cottage shut with a click. I evened my breathing and turned my gaze away from the dark haired archer.

My eyes locked on the tall skin-changer and I was silent. He gave me a cursory glance before walking off without a word. I glanced back down to Kili to see he'd closed his eyes and gone back to sleep once more. A soft sigh left my lips as I laid myself back down, my eyes staring at nothing on the ceiling. Sleep would not be coming to me again. My nightmares had successful driven away all thoughts of sleep and now my mind was thinking of Kili. I couldn't get my mind off him no matter how hard I tried. Even if my nightmares hadn't driven away my thoughts of sleep, my thoughts of Kili were keeping my mind far too active for me to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: The Sickness of Mirkwood

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those or J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite-ed & followed this story! I'm so glad you all like it. Here's chapter fifteen, more of a filler chapter than anything, but still. I hope you enjoy. -SW

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**  
**The Sickness of Mirkwood**

I sat with my back to a pillar and watched the scenery through a window. I had long since given up the ruse of sleeping. It seemed to take decades before the sun rose and the dwarves began to stir, but soon they had joined me and Beorn around the table. I was silent as food and drink was served by our gracious host. A small mouse scurried over my shoulder and stopped, whiskers flicking as it scented the air. I reached up and handed a small crumb of cheese to the small white creature, gently scratching its soft head before looking up. Beorn eyed me with curiosity but I was silent as I gently lowered the sweet creature to the floor where it scampered off with it's meal.

"So, you are the one they call Oakensheild?" Beorn said in his deep rumbling voice, pouring water into Thorin's goblet. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looked slightly shocked. "You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." I frowned at Beorn's story. I may have killed many but never for my own amusement nor that of others. It disgusted me.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo piped up and my gaze moved to him.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf contributed to the conversation. Most of the dwarves were silent.

"You're running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." I shuddered at the name as Gandalf spoke it.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and a Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn spoke and I glanced around.

"We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf countered.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

I finally joined the conversation. "Why is that?" My brows furrowed as I looked to the skin-changer.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." I watched as the same white mouse I had fed wandered over Bofur's arm. He carelessly knocked the mouse off and Beorn picked it up, gently caressing the tiny creature. "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

Sixteen horses were saddled for us and I looked to Beorn. "Thank you. You are generous and I wish you all the best." I said as the others mounted their horses. It would not fare well for me to make an enemy of this ferocious man.

"You are not like the dwarves. You are not blinded by greed." I looked up to him with a stone expression, shaking my head.

"That is where you are wrong. I am exactly like them. My actions are fueled by selfish desires." I turned from the skin-changer and mounted my own horse as the man began to shift into a bear. We took off on the horses across the fields toward Mirkwood. It took us the better part of the day to travel there, even at the speed we had set. The sounds of the forest set worry through me as it seemed as though every shadow was our enemy. I had to believe that Beorn would ward off the Orcs though. Without that hope there was no point in continuing.

I dismounted as we stopped at the edge of the Mirkwood. I frowned as I looked to it, stretching my sore limbs. It felt sickly.

I looked to Gandalf as he spoke. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs." Dwalin piped up "Luck is on our side."

The dwarves began to dismount and I followed Gandalf's gaze to Beorn on a distant ridge. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf called and I began getting ready to set my pony loose.

"This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it." I smacked the rump of the pony I'd been riding and watched as it took off before moving over to Bilbo as he continued to speak. "Is there no way around?"

I shook my head. "Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance south." I replied as Gandalf moved farther into the trees. I silenced and turned to assist the others with setting loose the ponies, choosing to help Balin and Dwalin who were far from the young archer.

The last horse was being unsaddled when Gandalf came from the trees. "Not my horse! I need it." We all turned in shock. He wasn't continuing with us? I looked around and realized I had strayed close to Kili. Frowning I moved forward, keeping myself in front of Kili so I couldn't see him. I felt too much for him. Butterflies flooded my stomach every time I even glanced at him. I feared it would distract me from my duty. That my feelings for him would get him killed.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." My frown deepened. It had already been proven that we needed him in our midst. I worried for what lied in wait in the shadows of the Mirkwood.

We were silent as we began reading ourselves to journey into the Mirkwood. I looked behind me to see the dark haired archer staring at me. He flashed me a smile as I looked to him and I couldn't help my small smile. Damn him. How was he able to worm his way so thoroughly into my heart?

I turned my gaze and saw Bilbo and Gandalf discussing something away from the group and frowned before turning my attention to the matter at hand. We were about to walk into the Mirkwood and I feared Gandalf had been the only on fully prepared for what lay ahead. We walked on the path and I realized quickly I had once again been sandwiched between Kili and Fili. Kili walked behind me and I could feel his eyes boring into me.

I tried to ignore the feeling but after a while I couldn't. "What?" I snapped, turning around and walking backwards. He frowned slightly at my snappish attack and I sighed. "I'm sorry. That was rude. Can I be of service?" My words were tight as I spoke them, trying not to give in to the butterflies that fluttered around my stomach. I had a mission to keep him safe, not fall for him. The least I could do would be to finish the mission before acting on any feelings, right?

He shook his head with a smirk and I frowned. I wish I could just wipe the smirk off his lips. It bothered me just as much as it made my heart flutter. How could someone be so irritating and enticing at the same time? My heel caught a root and I started to fall. A strong arm was around my waist and my tightly bound chest was pressed flush against his. I looked up into dark eyes shining with mirth. "We must stop meeting like this." He joked and I frowned, pushing away from him and tugging down my tunic. He grinned like a mad man and I huffed.

"Just walk." I said, biting my cheeks to keep a smile from coming to my lips. He grinned at me and walked passed, putting me behind him. I stood silent for a moment off to the side as more dwarves passed before stepping into the line in front of Balin. This journey was going to be even longer if I couldn't keep my emotions and feelings in check.


	16. Chapter 16: Looking for the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Don't fret too much, fluff is coming, just not in this chapter. Please note that this isn't the best chapter, but I've gone over it and can't seem to find a way to tweak it so I like it 100%. Oh well, it still works. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
****Looking for the Sun**

We continued on until we stopped suddenly. "What's going on?" I questioned Bofur who was a head of me. He shook his head in response and leaned around Bombur, trying to see ahead.

"The path. It's disappeared." A voice came from the front of the group and I frowned. Gently pushing through the crowd, I moved to the front to see the commotion. My hand tingled as I laid it gently on Kili's arm as I pushed past him. I kept my eyes focused ahead, not daring to look at the handsome dwarf. It was only moments later that I reached the front, trying to ignore the tingling in my palm. Thorin was beside me with an identical frown.

"Find the path!" He called out, looking around to us. We all began searching high and low through the web covered forest, desperate to find to path once more in this spooky forest. I frowned as we walked, my eyes looking to the webs. They were eerie, still but gave off a darkness that didn't sit well with me. Put a knot deep in my gut and sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't like this." I muttered to no one in particular, reaching out toward the webs, but refusing to touch the strings. I recoiled and stepped back, turning my attention to the other dwarves. They were stopped and Ori had picked something up. I tried to ignore the eerie feeling clawing at the back of my mind.

"There are dwarves in here!" Ori said holding up the tobacco pouch.

"From the Blue Mountain, no less." Bofur said holding it up. "This looks exactly like mine."

I peeked over the dwarves shoulders and quickly realized how close I was to Kili. I pulled my hand off of his back like he had burned me and turned around. Bilbo was scolding them about the fact we were walking in circles and Thorin was arguing. I looked up to the web covered trees. No light could get through. Part of what made this place so eerie. Nothing but darkness and death.

"Kili." I called to the dark haired dwarf, quickly wishing I had called out to someone else instead. My plan to distance myself was backfiring brilliantly. He turned to me and I motioned him over, no use turning back now. "Give me a boost."

"What on Earth are you trying to do?" He questioned, locking his hands together for me to step on.

"I'm going to find the sun." I glanced down to him, my green eyes locking with his dark brown ones, before stepping on his hands and pushing off up into the tall branches with his help. My fingers sunk into the webs and I grimaced and scaled quickly. No one seemed to noticed my ascent into the tops of the trees other than Kili, who watched me for several more moments. I broke through the leaves with a heavy sigh of relief and looked around, quickly spotting the sun. With a smile, I began my descent, not noticing Bilbo scaling a tree near by or the feel of the ground shaking.

The tree I was in shook and I shrieked as I fell, the branch beneath my feet snapping. I managed to hook my arm on a branch just above the ground and a cry of pain left my lips as my left shoulder dislocated. My arm slackened and I fell the short distance to the ground, half expecting to see worried faces over me. There were none, though. My brows furrowed as I looked around from my position on the ground.

No dwarves in sight and the hobbit was gone, too. I began to sit up when I saw a rustling out of the corner of my eye. Biting my tongue, I forced my shoulder back into place, tears welling up as pain ripped through me. I could taste blood as I bit harder, forcing myself not to scream. Alerting anyone to my location didn't seem to be a good idea. I didn't dare call out for my companions. A dark foreboding sense was traveling down my spine and I didn't like it one bit. With small, pained whimpers, I climbed a nearby tree slowly, attempting to gain ground to find my companions. I heard a hiss behind my and didn't get the chance to see what it was before I was dragged out of the tree, a shriek leaving my lips. So much for silence.

My fingers grasped at the branches at a feeble attempt to stop myself from being taken, splinters digging into my finger tips as I scrambled to get a hold on the branches. I kicked out with my booted foot and felt it connect, the impact jarring my body. I dropped and spun my body in the air so I landed on my back, landed on an unexpectedly soft surface. I wasn't sure that was the best idea on my part. Now I was face to face with a giant spider.

I felt something wriggle beneath me and frowned. I turned my gaze away from the advancing spider for the briefest moment. Thirteen wrapped and wiggling bundles hung from the trees. Well, I had found my company and soon I would be joining them. My gaze turned back to the spider before me with fear and I reached for my sword but my fingers grasped nothing but air. It must have come loose in my struggle. What did I have to protect myself from getting cocooned like the others?

My prediction of joining them was, thankfully, incorrect. Just moments before I was to be wrapped a noise seemed to send the spiders off in another direction, away from us. Well, all except one who was messing with a rather large cocoon, clicking and hissing as it inspected the big wiggling bundle. Only moments later did Bilbo appear, seemingly out of nowhere to slay the spider, jabbing his small sword into the spiders face and sending it to it's doom.

A huge sigh of relief left my lips as he began cutting down the dwarves. I fell with the wiggling sack I was on, my fingers sinking into the sticky webs for purchase. We landed with a grunt and I quickly rolled off of the sack so they could cut through and release themselves. I was pleased to see Fili crawling out of the webbing and my eyes wandered to see Thorin and Kili doing the same. Everything seemed to be in order until, of course, the giant spiders descended on us. I looked around frantically for my weapons before my eyes landed on my sword several feet away. I dived and felt my finger tips touch the cold hilt with satisfaction. I cried out as something clamped onto my leg, dragging me back away from my sword before I could grab it. I kicked out and felt my boot impact the spider but it seemed to do no good, the spider kept dragging me to my certain doom.

Suddenly my leg dropped to the ground, the pressure relieved from my calf. I flipped onto my back to see Kili, wielding a bloody sword. Relief flooded me as he stuck a hand out, helping me quickly to my feet. My chest was pressed against his and the sounds of battle fell away for a moment. A yell from Fili seemed to shake us both out of daze and I leapt away from him. I scrambled to grab my sword quickly and quickly joined in the fight, seeing my bow and arrows nearby. I sheathed my sword and grabbed my bow and quiver before scaling into the trees. I was better with a bow and arrow than a sword anyway. Shouts and battle sounded around me as we fought the giant spiders. Our fight didn't last long as soon arrows started taking out the spiders.

I looked up as tall Elves descended upon the spiders and us. They surrounded us and I looked up to see a blonde elf aiming an arrow at Thorin. "Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The elf said.

The dwarves were surrounded but I had yet to be seen by the elves. Their focus was on the spiders and the dwarves. "Help!" A voice called out and I figured out who it was as only one dwarf was missing. Kili. I jerked my head around to see a spider dragging Kili off.

"Kili!" Fili and I shouted at the same time. Several pairs of eyes moved up to me as I dashed from the trees toward Kili. Strong arms grabbed me and pinned me down to the ground before I could get to Kili. I grunted in pain as my arms were pressed behind me, my cheek pressed into the dirt. It seemed these elves knew of me and didn't want to take chances as the others were only corralling the dwarves with weapons and not physically doing so. I thrashed and jerked, attempting to get the elves off of me. They didn't budge, however, and I wasn't strong enough to over power them.

"Get off of me! Kili!" I screamed, jerking as I looked to Kili, the spider dragging him off into the trees. An arrow shot out from the trees and killed the spider attacking Kili. I breathed a sigh of relief, though the weight on me made it hard, my eyes looking to see a tall she-elf, leaping out of the branches and killing several other spiders. I was yanked up unceremonious and my arms were bound behind my back, effectively cutting off my view of Kili as they shoved me to the group of dwarves. I craned my neck trying to see the dark haired archer, but my captors were too tall and I could only see their chests. Finally they shoved me into the group and I stumbled into Thorin, thankful when he steadied me. I stood up and nodded in thanks to Thorin and turned my gaze to the three elven warriors who had their arrows trained on my chest.

I turned my gaze back to Kili, fearing the worst but seeing the best. He'd been saved by a she-elf and he was looking at her with a look I'd hoped to see. I frowned as I watched before turning my gaze back to the other dwarves, unable to watch the silent exchange between the she-elf and Kili. Fili was giving an odd look at my bound arms. I shrugged as well as I could and looked away, choosing not to speak. I dropped my gaze to the ground and rolled my shoulders slightly, attempting to find a more comfortable position as the elves spoke around us. I was useless at the moment, unable to do anything but brood over the fact that someone else had save Kili when it was my job.


	17. Chapter 17: Modesty

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**  
**Modesty**

Kili was forced to the group and we were searched. A tall elf cut my quiver and bow off of me, as he was reluctant to untie my arms to get them off, and began searching for daggers. I had many, like Fili who I was standing next to. They pulled knives out of my boots, coat and went to reach for my corset when I growled. "Try it and lose that hand."

The elf looked slightly disturbed for a moment before calling a she-elf over to remove five knives hidden in my corset. Fili gave me another odd look and I shrugged as best I could. "I have a rather violent reputation." I explained, looking to him with a small smirk.

Once we were stripped of our weapons, we were lead away. "Where's Bilbo?" I heard a hushed voice ask Thorin. I gripped my bicep as we walked, the ropes biting into my arms with a sting. A good shove to the middle of my back sent my sprawling onto the ground. My eyes narrowed as I spit dirt and grass from my mouth, turning my head to look up to the elf. I felt strong hands grab my arms and hoist me up gently and looked to the young dwarf brothers flanking me.

"Is this really necessary?" Kili questioned the she-elf beside him, gesturing to my bindings. The tall elf glared down at me and I narrowed my eyes right back at her. I hated her. More than hated her, I despised her. Probably because of the way Kili had looked at her earlier.

"I don't trust her kind." She spat and I frowned.

"Good, you shouldn't." My retort was snapped back before I turned my gaze forward. A tingling shot through my arm where Kili held it and I gently shook the brothers off. "I'm fine, thank you."

The dwarves looked at me for a moment before releasing me and letting me walk on my own. I breathed a sigh of relief as Kili let me go and the tingling lessened. He had made it clear his feelings on elves, though his expression when the she-elf saved him was one to make my heart crush. Why had I let him in? Did he even know that he'd taken a piece of my stone heart.

We were lead into the Wood Elves realm and down into cells. I was thrown into a cell unceremoniously and landed on my shoulder with a yelp of pain. I struggled to sit up for a moment before Kili's voice caught my attention. I watched him and ignored the pain in my shoulder. "You're not going to search me?" Kili asked with cheeky curiosity and the she-elf said nothing as she shut the cell door in his face. I glared at Kili as he watched the elf for a moment, attempting to sit up by rolling onto my back. My muscles were sore and my body exhausted, making the attempt even harder.

A groan escaped my lips as I sat up and that seemed to snap Kili out of whatever fantasy he was in. "Oh so now you notice me." I griped to him as I pulled myself off the ground and into a sitting position. My skin felt raw from the tight bindings. He rushed over and moved behind me to look at the bindings, pushing my long hair over my shoulder to get a better look.

"The ropes are breaking skin." He said and I frowned, thinking for a moment. I mentally ticked off all the weapons I normally had on me and frowned when I realized the elves only missed one, small dagger. I heaved a sigh and glanced over my shoulder to Kili for a moment before looking to the stone wall in front of me. This was going to be extremely awkward.

"Remove my corset." I instructed and heard a small noise and looked over my shoulder. For all of his shameless flirting he was actually going to protest taking some of my clothes off? My lips turned up in a small smile. Cute. "Seriously, take off my corset. I have a knife they didn't find."

There was silence for a moment before Kili began unlacing my corset. It was several minutes later before I felt the relief of the constricting thing being taken off and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The stiff fabric was removed from around me and dropped to the ground. I shifted my torso slightly, enjoying the feeling of freedom. I was too relieved to be free of my constricting corset to be embarrassed.

"Now what?" Kili questioned, snapping me back to reality and I kept my gaze locked firmly on the wall in front of me. Pink dusted my cheeks lightly as I told him what to do.

"It's strapped to my back... under my tunic." He was more hesitant this time and I sighed with impatience, I wanted this over with. "Just do it. I would like to get out of the bindings sooner rather than later." My tone was sharp and I was extremely annoyed. He got all gushy over the she-elf and then tried to be modest with me? Really? Was it that I wasn't good enough to be liked by him? I was too short to be mistaken for an elf or human and too petite and hairless to be mistaken for a dwarf or hobbit. I didn't fit in anywhere and maybe that repulsed him.

I felt the fabric slide up my bare back to just above my hips. My skin tingled and my heart sped up as his finger tips brushed my back. The sheathed knife was bound to my waist by a tattered bandage. I'd not had to use this dagger since I joined this quest and had left it right where it was. He tugged the dagger free and then let my tunic fall back into place, disappointment coursing through me at the lack of contact. I was absolutely pathetic with my feelings for this dwarf. I glanced back to him, his dark eyes meeting mine with an intensity I hadn't seen before. I shifted slightly, the ropes biting into my skin more, breaking our connection. Kili cleared his throat and began cutting the ropes, my arms tingling as he touched me.

"How did you get those scars?" His voice came as he carefully cut the ropes binding my arms. I let out a soft groan of pain as the ropes were pulled off of me. My arms dropped as they were freed and I hissed, looking down to my arms. The skin was raw and bright pink. I clenched my hands attempting to get the blood flow back before turning to Kili.

My hands grabbed my discarded corset and wrapped it around my body, reaching behind me to tightly cinch my waist up. "My job is not exactly safe." I explained, leaning back against against the wall of our shared cell. Kili handed me the small knife and I twirled it between my fingers.

"Then why do it?"

I was silent for a moment. "I'm a lot like you. I have no home and being, well, me, I had to learn how to defend myself at a young age." I explained in a soft voice. "People don't take kindly to me. I am of many worlds and belong to none, so I did something I was good at." Why was I even telling him this? Why was he interested?

He looked at me and I turned my gaze away, tucking a stray hair behind my pointed ear. Silence sounded through our cell and I listened to the others talking. I leaned my head back and heaved a sigh, reaching up to unbind my hair from it's tight confines. My scalp practically sighed with relief as my dark hair fell around my face in soft, tangled curls.

"What happened to not liking elf-maids?" I questioned after a moment, turning my gaze to Kili and surprising myself with the question. He turned his gaze away from the token in his hand and smirked at me.

"Jealous?" He inquired and I frowned, tossing my blade into the dirt floor.

"What is that?" I countered, turning the subject back to him, gesturing to the stone he continued to play with. For a moment I thought he was going to argue with me but instead he explained it to me.

"It is a Talisman." He explained and I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and listening with attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the tall she-elf standing nearby listening as well and refrained from scowling or giving her notice. I didn't want to alert Kili to our company. I was selfish in the fact that I wanted his attentions for myself.

"A powerful spell lays upon it. If any but dwarf reads the runes on this stone..." He shook his head and sucked in a sharp breath. "Will be forever curse!" He finished holding the stone up to me. I blinked and jumped slightly. I was pathetic, but the dwarf did know how to captivate his audience. "Or not." He chuckled and looked to the stone. "Depends on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise is that?"

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." I chuckled and reached out to snag the stone out of the air as it nearly sailed out of the cell.

"I am not exactly surprised she worries. You worry me with your recklessness. Though, I guess I do owe you my life." I said, handing him back the stone, my fingers brushing his. I pulled my hand back as if it had been burned and turned my gaze to outside the cell. I stood and walked to the cell door, leaning on it and looking out with interest. I could feel his gaze on me but I stayed silent, my eyes glancing at our surroundings. Being stuck in the small cell with Kili was weakening my resolve to distance myself from him, to close off my heart. All it was doing was allowing him to worm farther in.


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Ok, so this chapter took me some time. I rewrote it twice before I was satisfied. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**  
**Nightmares**

There was silence from our cell once more and I watched as the she-elf left. I could hear the soft echoes of some of the other dwarves talking and the sounds of supple leather padding on the ground from the guards. The soft noises of the place allowed for my mind to wander. What would I do when the day came to say good bye to the dwarf that had stolen my heart? Would I ever even tell him my feelings or would I keep tight lipped? It wasn't like anything could happen for us. I was filled with tainted blood. I wasn't wanted anywhere and I doubted I would be welcome in the home of the dwarves. What was a girl to do?

The clearing of a throat had me turning my gaze back to the handsome dwarf. I'd expected him to be in the spot I'd left him in, across the cell, not standing right beside me. My brows furrowed. I must have been deep in thought for him to have gotten this close without me realizing. I locked eyes with the archer for a moment before turning my head. His eyes were a deadly weapon. They could pull me in quickly and I swore they could see through to my very soul. I turned my gaze away quickly and cleared my throat lightly.

"Sounds like quite the party they are having." Kili said after a moment of silent, catching my attention once again. We looked out of the cell and I glanced up, trying to ignore the over bearing presence of Kili beside me.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight." I smiled hollowly, looking up. My mind going back to nights long ago to when my mother sat me down and told me all about the elves that were part of our ancestry. I shook my head and continued to speak. "All light is sacred to the Eldar but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

Kili watched me as I spoke. "I always thought it a cold light, remote and far away." I nodded, looking back to Kili and pushing my long hair behind my small, pointed ear.

"They believe it is precious, pure. Kind of like your promise." I smiled at him, turning away from the cell door and walking to the bench. "There was a time when I believed it so."

"What happened?" His eyes followed me and I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Life is cruel. No matter how beautiful it seems there is always a darkness lying in wait to take away the pure." I said cynically. He frowned and sat beside me. I could feel the warmth from his body he was so close. Swallowing, I looked to the ceiling, my nerves on fire.

"I saw a fire moon once." My gaze shifted to him and I listened, raptured at his words, the nerves I had just felt slowly running off. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky." His vibrant story telling brought a smile to my face as I looked to him. He had shifted his body toward me and I did the same, my attention fully on him. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you.." He trailed off and looked to me. The same expression he had when he looked at the she-elf.

My heart was stolen all over again and I smiled to him. "Maybe some day I will see it and if I do, I will think of you." He gave me a brilliant smile that made my heart soar and I turned my head away, my own lips curling upward. My eyes glanced down to his lips before turning my gaze away once more. He would be the death of me. I felt torn in half. I wanted to tell him my feelings, but that was territory I had never strayed to. It was terrifying. So many things could happen once the words left the safety of my own mind. He could reject me. He'd already made it clear what he thought of elf-maids and I was a miniature version of one. He could even reciprocate the feelings and that in itself was a terrifying possibility. I shook my head and shifted my position, leaning my head against the stone wall.

Silence fell between us, both seemingly caught in our own thoughts. At some point I must have dozed off because nightmares began to plague my mind. Faces and blood haunted me as I remembered those I'd cut down, my missions gone bad and how I received the scars that laced my back. The nightmares seemed never ending. I would rid myself of one and it would simply melt into another. Soon all the faces changed, turning into the face of the dwarf that had stolen my heart. There was no end to the haunting nightmares.

I was running through another nightmare when I heard someone call my name. _"Aydan." _I stopped, frowning. That's not how this happened. I remember this day vividly. I was a young girl, my mother had just died and I was on my own. No one would take me in, I was tainted, filthy and unwanted. My light feet had given me the ability to steal food and some money from a small group of bandits. What I hadn't expected was for them to wake up and not be kind to the poor, starving girl. In fact, they'd wanted me dead for taking what belonged to them.

_"Aydan, wake up."_ The voice came more urgently and I looked around my dream before I realized where exactly that voice was coming from. With a gasp, I awoke, sweat coating my brow and my heart beating fast. It took me several moments before I remember where I was, that I wasn't in the forest of my childhood, running for my life. I dropped my head, expecting it to hit the solid rock wall of the cave, not the solid, muscular chest of Kili. I glanced up to see a worried look on his face, which was right above me. I was curled up in his lap, his strong arms surrounding me. I swallowed and looked away, the close proximity causing my heart to race once more.

"You were having a nightmare." His voice caught my attention and I bit my lip lightly, nodding slightly. It was why I didn't sleep. The nightmares plagued me too often. The times I had to kill people weighed heavily on me. The days I'd been caught and beaten as a child for stealing food so I wouldn't starve to death before I'd learned to hunt. My first missions as a mercenary that hadn't gone as planned and I'd been injured or worse for my audacity to go after the targets. All things that haunted my mind when my eyes closed and my tightly locked mind relaxed.

"I was. Thank you for waking me." I said, my voice soft, almost a whisper. The warmth from his body surrounded me and set my nerves on fire. I ducked my head, my long hair curtaining my face as I fiddled with my fingers. Did he even know what he did to me? I doubted it. He was probably just being sweet since I knew what I was like during my nightmares. Calloused fingers tucked under my chin and pressed, urging me to look up into the dark eyes of the kind dwarf. My breath caught, as it seemed to do constantly lately.

I almost didn't here him speak as I was so caught in his gaze. "Are you alright?" The words registered after a moment and I nodded, unfolding myself from his arms and moving across the cell. I needed to be able to think, breathe and being cradled so tenderly in his arms wasn't allowing me to do so. I sank down to the floor on the opposite side of the cell, keeping my eyes trained on the floor.

Silence fell over us and I was left to my thoughts. To ponder over the sweet actions of the dwarf before me. It was nothing, right? Him just being kind as I'd protected him on several occasions. I was part of the company and this was just the kind of thing they did for each other. I couldn't see it as anything more because if it wasn't I would be crushed.


	19. Chapter 19: Barrels in the Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: So here is a very long chapter for you guys. I didn't want to cut off in the middle of a fight scene so yeah. Enjoy.  
On a completely different note: For anyone who cared to know Aydan is a Turkish name that means Moon. :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**  
**Barrels in the Water**

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." My gaze turned from the ceiling to the cell door as Bofur's voice floated to our cell. I looked to Kili, he was in his same spot I'd left him in and was looking outside the cell. I gently bit the inside of my cheeks to try and calm my fluttering heart.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" The pathetic tone of Ori floated to me and I sighed, hiding a smile that threatened to turn the corners of my lips up. I was extremely selfish if I was happy that I might be able to spend more time with the dark haired archer.

I jumped to my feet when I heard a familiar voice coming from several cells down. "Not stuck in here you're not." It was Bilbo! Disappointment coursed through me and I frowned. I shouldn't feel so bad that we were getting out, that we would be able to get the dwarves back their home. Kili joined me at my side and I tried to ignore the rapid fluttering of my heart as he neared me.

Several of the dwarves started cheering, Kili included. I slapped my hand on his mouth and gave him a stern look just as Bilbo was shushing the others. "Shh!" I hissed at Kili and removed my hand. "We don't want to alert the guards."

Bilbo unlocked our cell and we wandered out. The dwarves were in a slight tizzy. They were speaking about where to go until Bilbo lead the way. We scurried down the stairs as quietly as they could for dwarves. I was silent as we went, behind Fili and in front of Bofur. I'd lost sight of Kili and was rather glad for it at the moment. My mind flashed back to when he'd cradled me in his lap and my cheeks burned.

"This way!" I heard Bilbo call, pulling my from the memory. "Come on!"

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Of course, it was Kili. I sighed and listened to the rest of the exchange.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo hissed back with a vehemence I hadn't heard from him before. "OK, this way." The sound of alarm being raised put worry in me. They noticed we were gone. "Everyone, into the barrels, quickly!"

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin said and I looked around frantically.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" The dwarves were mumbling to each other and I was about to push Fili toward the barrels when Thorin ordered them to do as Bilbo said. I breathed a sigh of relief as they climbed into the barrels and climbed into one below Kili. My eyes caught his just before I slid into the barrel, trying to ignore the smile he flashed at me. The corners of my lips turned up in a smile anyway. His smiles were very contagious.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath."

I frowned, not quite getting what Bilbo was saying, and gasped as the barrels began dropping through the floor and into a cold river. We came up, our barrels floating and I was coughing heavily, attempting to rid the water from my lungs. I probably should have listened to the clever hobbit. I looked up, reaching out to grab onto another barrel as we waited for Bilbo who had yet to come into the river.

My hand gripped Thorin's barrel tightly as we waited, my eyes trained upward. Suddenly the ceiling above us tipped open and Bilbo fell through, landing with a splash in the water. Bifur and Dori reached out and grabbed Bilbo, pulling him to the barrels so he could hold on.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said and Bilbo dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Come on, let's go!"

We let go of each others barrels and began floating down the river. "Hold on!" Someone yelled a head and I frowned, gripping the edge of the barrel tightly as we went over rapids. I coughed and spluttered at the water that invaded my lungs, looking around to make sure that everyone was still with us. My eyes caught sight of the elven guards chasing us and frowned once more.

_"Shut the gate!"_ I had just barely heard the yell when a horn sounded and I began paddling trying to get there faster, before the gates shut. We didn't make it on time and the gates closed on us, the barrels getting stuck by the gate. We were just about to be recaptured by the elves when a dark arrow took the guard above us, sending his body into the water. I looked around, worry flooding me and quickly saw Orcs. Heavily armed Orcs.

We were weaponless and backed into a corner. Just what we needed. I looked up to see Kili pulling himself out of his barrel and running to the shore. I groaned and hauled myself out, carefully hopping from barrel to barrel to follow the reckless dwarf. I leapt from a barrel to the shore, using my small blade to jab upward and into an Orc's jaw. "What are you doing?!" I shouted at Kili as he fended off an attacker.

"Opening the gate!" He called, shoving his attacker aside. I frowned and followed him, tossing him my small blade so he had at least a small bit of protection.

"Aydan!" My name was called and I looked in time to see Bofur tossing me a sword that he had taken off a dead elf. I swung the large blade and gritted my teeth as it hit the heavy Orc behind me.

Another blade was tossed to me and I looked to Kili who was fighting his way to the lever to open the gates. "Kili!" He looked around just in time to catch the flying blade and I ran up after him. I felt a hand grab a handful of my loose hair and yank me back away from Kili as an arrow flew through the air. Kili was almost to the lever when my body was yanked further, a yelp of pain escaping my lips as I was man handled.

I cried out in pain as a blade cut through the skin on my arm. The pressure on my scalp was released and I glanced over my shoulder to see a knife sticking out of the chest of the Orc. I didn't dare look down to see who'd helped me. My gaze found Kili once more and fear filled my heart, taking my mind off my own pain. My cry of pain seemed to have been just enough to distract Kili and as he hesitated the arrow struck his leg. "Kili!" I heard several cries mix with my own as he stumbled and went down on one knee. I ran up, sliding my blade roughly into the belly of an Orc going after the downed Kili.

He managed to open the gate as I pulled my blade from the Orc and rushed to Kili. "No, no, no, no, no!" I cried as I rushed to the dwarf, fighting back tears that threatened to spill. I dropped the blade as I wrapped my arms around Kili and looked down to his wound. My heart lurched as I locked eyes with him, his face paling. I tore my eyes away from his and looked down to the river below. Fili held onto a stone and an empty barrel in the river, waiting for his brother. With easy moves, I helped lower him into the barrel, grimacing when he cried out as the arrow snapped in half. "Go!" I screamed and picked up my blade, turning back to the battle, hoping to give Kili and Fili a head start down the river.

I looked over the side to see them continuing down the river and steeled myself for a fight. The sound of swords clashing filled the air as I fought the Orcs, wishing I could take to the trees. I watched the head roll off an Orc before turning my gaze down river to the barrels. Dark eyes caught mine and a my heart constricted. He was hurt because of me. My gaze was snapped back to the battle at hand as an arrow pinned itself into an Orc's skull. The elven warriors had arrived.

I wasted no time in taking off, following the trail of the dwarves. I had to protect them until they got to safety. I had to protect Kili. I grabbed up a bow and quiver of arrows from a dead elf, not stopping to feel bad. I had no time for that. I dashed, leaping from a large boulder to boulder, my hip stinging. I caught up with the dwarves quickly and leapt from the shore to the barrels, balancing precariously on the edges of Kili's barrel above the dark haired dwarf. I looked down and flashed him a smile before continuing my protection. One of my arrows flew true, hitting one of the Orc's between the eyes.

"Fili!" I called, getting the blonde brother's attention. Reaching to my back, where I had strapped the blade I'd used earlier, I tossed it to him. He was a good fighter and at the moment I didn't think Kili was up to the task of fighting. He grinned in a manic sort of way that I had seen on his brother's face and grinned back. I could feel blood seeping through my tunic but didn't dare glance down. Adrenaline was keeping me from feeling the pain.

I felt hands lock on my ankles and glanced down to see Kili holding me steady as we went down small rapids. A dark arrow sailed pass me and I turned my torso at my waist, shooting off my own arrow at the Orc. I was oblivious to the others fighting, my only thought being to protect Kili. My gaze caught the tall, light haired elf jumping on the heads of the dwarves as he, himself, fought the Orcs. My attention had been occupied for just a moment too long. Pain shot through my chest and my gaze turned down. Just below my collar bone, an arrow shaft stuck out.

The pain didn't register immediately. My arms dropped, the weapons I'd commandeered falling into the water with a distant splash. Blood seeped through my tunic, darkening the already dark cloth. My vision blurred as the pain finally registered, ripping through my chest and shoulder. Time had slowed it seemed. It seemed to take an eternity for the world to move after I'd been hit. My gaze turned down to Kili whose pale face was etched with worry and, was that fear? His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The grip on my ankles left and I felt fingers grasping at my legs and hands as my body fell toward the cold waters. I turned my head to see Kili yelling something as I fell but I couldn't decipher what it was as my body hit the water. The shocking cold sent air and water into my lungs and seemed to speed up time again.

I could feel my body giving into the pain as I kicked my feet. I broke the surface and saw the dwarves looking back to me. Everything was blurred and my limbs felt like they weighed tons. I could hear a familiar voice yelling my name and looked to Kili one last time before my vision blackened and I was out, my body succumbing to the pain.


	20. Chapter 20: Orcs in Laketown

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I wasn't happy with the first version of this chapter so I had to rewrite it and it took me a while to get it perfect. I hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who favorite-ed, followed and reviewed this story!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
Orcs in Laketown**

It was dark when I woke with a gasping, coughing breath. Water expelled from my lungs as I shifted so I was resting on my forearm, struggling to free my lungs from the water. It took me several moments before I was free of the rasping breaths of water filled lungs and I collapsed onto my back. Shivers racked my spine from the chill in the air over my wet body and pain surged through me. I was still in the water, my upper body draped over the smooth stones of the shore. The river was calmer where I was, barely any current to pull me farther down river. My mind was foggy from pain and it took me several minutes before I could figure out everything that was injured.

I was sore, my muscles ached all over, most likely from my semi-conscious trip down river. Bits of foggy memories were coming back to me slowly so I hadn't been totally unconscious through the entire thing. At least not enough to drown, thank goodness. I could remember the rushing water slamming me into rocks as I floated down rapids and several downed trees that blocked parts of the river. My head pounded as though someone was taking a hammer to it and my shoulder, my shoulder burned with a pain I'd yet to know. I was hesitant to look down, but what else was I to do? I needed to find my way back to the company. I worried about Kili's injury.

After some self motivation, I looked down to see the arrow shaft sticking out of my chest still. Just under my collar bone and far enough to the left that it hit nothing vital. I'd had luck on my side when this arrow struck. Still, though, it had torn through ligament and muscle. My arm wasn't usable. With how far the arrow had sunk in my it had shredded the muscles that were needed to lift my arm. I frowned and looked to my shoulder. I reached trembling fingers around to feel my back. Icy fingers ran over a small, sharp point under my tunic and I sighed. It had nearly gone all the way through. Using my good arm, I pushed myself into a sitting position and grasped the shaft. I took several, deep breaths before shoving the arrow the rest of the way through my skin.

A scream tore through my lips at the new found pain that spread like wildfire over my torso. I doubled over in pain, the arrow still sitting in my torn muscle. My jaw clenched as I forced myself upright once more and reached over my shoulder to pull the arrow the rest of the way out. Warm blood spilled over my chilled skin and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Now all I had to do was stop the blood flow. I ripped a piece of my tunic from the bottom of the cloth and, with shaky movements, I bound the wound as best I could and tied it off to stanch the bleeding.

I took a shaky breath before I pushed myself up into a standing position. Water dripped from me as I stood on the cool, stone bank, looking around. I was weaponless once more and there were none in sight. Frowning, I walked away from the waters edge, stopping at a dark puddle. Squatting down, I picked up the bloodied piece of cloth and looked it over. This had to be from Kili. My arm hung uselessly by my side as I stood, clutching the bloodied rag in my hand. I needed to get to him and fast. The problem was finding where they went. Laketown was nearby and close to the mountain so I could only assume they went there to attempt to get weapons. With a deep breath, I began my long journey to Laketown, it being longer since I had no way across the lake.

My skills of tracking came in handy for finding my way to Laketown. I was able to follow the path of the Orcs easily. The pain that spread out from my shoulder was slowly numbing. I was able to push aside the pain in my arm and make my way across the land. Of course, it was still completely useless. How I was going to be able to protect anyone, myself included, with this injury I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get to Kili. I had to make sure he was alright.

My journey was long. My body ached from the fight with the orcs and I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the last we'd seen of them. I'd been lucky to have been far behind the Orcs to avoid detection, besides, they probably thought I had died. The thought weighed heavily on my mind. The dwarves probably though me dead as well. That wasn't a fun thought. I definitely didn't want to die and I'd been extremely fortunate that the arrow hadn't pierced anything vital.

It took me two and a half days to reach Laketown, far longer than I would have liked, but with my injury my travels were slow. I lurked outside the town in the shadows for several moments before venturing in. No one seemed to be around, not even at the gate. Luck seemed to still be on my side as I found a knife laying outside. It was a mere carving knife but it would work as something. Thankfully, it'd been my left arm injured, not my right and I could still wield the knife with relative ease. It was a foreboding sense though, being unable to use my left arm. Made me feel weak and defenseless.

The town was as silent as the distant stars and that unnerved me to no end. There should be at least a little noise. A stray cat combing the garbage, noise from the homes I passed beneath but there was nothing. My knuckles whitened as I gripped the hilt of the carving knife, my eyes sharp as adrenaline coursed through me. Things weren't quite right here.

I was wary as I wandered through the silent streets, seeing movement from people every once in a while. It was a while before I spotted a familiar face. Bofur! He was grabbing something from a pig sty. I frowned lightly and followed after him, not bothering to try and catch up to him. There was no way I would be able to catch up to him at the moment and besides, he was probably heading for the others. I would be able to see Kili. That thought lifted my spirits and I followed, no longer focused on the surroundings.

A scream pierced the air and I worried immediately, looking up to see several orcs descending on me and the rest leaping from roof top to roof top in the direction Bofur went. I stabbed at the Orc, managing to slice through his throat. My luck wouldn't hold out for long and I worried I wouldn't be able to see Kili, worried I'd be killed trying to get to him with my injury and lack of weapons. I still had to try to get to him so I steeled myself for a fight. I dropped the carving knife and took up the blade of the fallen Orc, turning in time to stop another blade from hitting me. The force jarred my shoulder and I shrieked as my wounds were agitated and the wound began to bleed again. I only hoped I'd be able to get to see Kili once more.


	21. Chapter 21: Elvish Medicine

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Thank you guys for the updates. Sorry for the wait, I know I usual update faster than this. Anyways! Here is chapter twenty-one. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Elvish Medicine  
**

An arrow sailed through the air and pierced the heart of the Orc I was fighting. My gaze snapped to the tall, blonde elf, arrow notched as he leapt off after the Orc pack. Gritting my teeth in pain, I darted off in the direction of the Orcs, staying off the roofs and on the foot paths. I tried to ignore the pain searing through my should while keeping it steady. The faster I ran the most jostled my arm was.

I could see where the Orcs were converging. That had to be where the dwarves were. I pushed myself faster, harder. I was desperate to get to Kili. My still aching muscles protested at my pace and practically sighed in relief when I was forced to stop. An Orc dropped in front of me, blocking my way. My arm swung up to block the blow of steel. The blades clashed fiercely and my muscles quivered with the exertion of keeping the sharp blade from cutting me down. A blow to my injured shoulder had a scream pulling from my lips. It was a smart move on the Orc's part that had him nearly over powering me, sending me down to a knee as my arm quivered. Gritting my teeth, I pushed back against the blade, trying to ignore the pain that pulsed through me. Giving into the pain, dropping my guard for a second to rest would result in one thing and one thing only. Death.

The weight of the Orc pressing down on my stolen blade lifted as an arrow embedded itself into the Orc's head. I dropped to the ground in relief, my knees shaking and blood soaking through the makeshift binding on my shoulder. I looked up to see a hand in front of my face and followed the arm to look into the familiar face of Bofur. He must have heard my screams. I dropped the blade and gripped his hand, welcoming the help up. His face read of shock and worry. Why was he so worried? The shock I understood. They had seen me struck and probably assumed me dead.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed embracing me in a hearty hug. I couldn't help the yelp that left my lips as renewed pain shot through my shoulder. He quickly released me and I saw what he held in his hand. Athelas. I'd recognize that plant anywhere. It's image had been burned into my mind by my half elf mother before her death. She'd taught me the uses of it and the memories brought fear into my heart. Why did he need that. "Kili's sick." His words renewed my fear and I scooped up the blade and ran once more, ignoring the blood and pain from my upper chest. If Kili was that sick then he couldn't defend himself and the Orcs were after the dwarves.

I was at the home where the dwarves in no time flat, Bofur no longer behind me, but that was something I would deal with after the Orcs were dispatched. I burst through the open door and sank my blade into an unsuspecting Orc. A familiar yell had my head whipping around. There was Kili, deathly pale and an Orc pulling at his leg. My fingers grasped a knife that sat upon a counter and threw it with deadly precision. The Orc fell down, dead and Kili fell from the bed he'd been on with a thud. I was distracted a moment to long and a shriek left my lips at the pain that coursed through me when the hilt of a sword hit my injury. Multiple sets of eyes turned to me, most in absolute shock. I kicked out, feeling my boot connect with a body, before grabbing up the stolen sword.

The blade I wielded swished through the air but my arm was grasped in a deadly grip by the Orc I was attempting to slay. I grunted with the effort to keep his blade from piercing me while trying to sink my own blade through his flesh. His bone crushing grip left my arm as the sound of a blade squishing into his throat sounded. The deathly pale Kili had managed to rise to his feet and slay the Orc whom I'd been struggling with. A small smile crossed my lips and my heart constricted before shouts of battle drew me back to the present.

Two new figures burst into the room, weapons out and slew the rest of the Orcs, leaving me to turn my attentions to Kili. Black tinged the corners of my vision and I frowned, dropping the Orc blade to the floor. Had I lost that much blood already? No, it had to be from the brutal pain I was experiencing. I looked down to Kili reaching out to touch his clammy forehead. A warm hand fell on my good shoulder and I looked up to see Fili, still wearing an expression of shock as he looked over me. Without speaking, I stood and moved away from the figure of the dark haired dwarf, moving to the doorway where the she-elf was hesitating. _"He was struck with a Morgul arrow. He is dying.__" _Her words sent another burst of fear through me as she took off after her light haired companion.

A panting Bofur was standing before me in quick time and I took the plant from his hands, turning into the home once more. The eyes of Oin and Fili were fixed on me, questions behind their worry but they were smart enough not to speak them. The time for explanations were not now. Clearly I was alive and all that mattered was keeping Kili that way. "Get him on the table." I instructed in sharp tones. No one seemed to want to question me and I was sure I had a murderous look on my features. The fact that he'd been injured so badly because of me sent rage through me. I had to save him.

I tried to ignore the cries of pain from Kili as I prepped the Athelas one handed. I allowed myself to submerge into the memories of my mothers lessons and lectures about the plant and how to use it. Kili's screams faded away enough that I could concentrate on what I was doing. My nimble hands grabbed up the bowl to Athelas from the young girl who'd held it and I turned to see the three dwarves putting Kili on the cleared off table. "Hold him down." My voice was stern as I gripped the bowl with my good hand, ignoring the slow trickle of blood making a trail down my skin.

I stood next to the table and set the bowl down, examining Kili's leg. The skin was turning black where the arrow had pierced. I frowned and turned my gaze briefly to Fili. My own fears were etched on his face. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the leaves of the plant with my hand and rolled it around in my fist, chanting in elvish. My words continued as I pressed the mashed leaves to Kili's wound. He screamed louder at the contact and the two human girls in the home had to come and help hold Kili down while I chanted, pressing the Athelas against his wound. His screams ceased and only the occasional grunt of pain was heard from him. I chanced a glance to the dark haired dwarf as my chanting continued. His dark eyes were settled on me and a frown turned my lips down as the elvish words flowed from my lips. His face was still deathly pale and sweat covered his brow.

Several moments passed before I was finished and I dropped my hand from Kili's leg. My gaze turned back to his face to see his eyes closed. He'd passed out, thankfully. I moved away from the table, my body quivering. Oin moved to bind Kili's leg and Fili moved to me, his eyes glancing to my shoulder. "You're alive." It was the same words Bofur had spoken and I nodded.

"I was lucky." I replied, moving my hand to my shoulder, wincing in pain. With his help, the sleeve of my tunic was ripped off to expose my wound. He frowned at the bleeding, arrow sized hole that gaped just beneath my collar bone and I looked away. It wasn't a pretty sight. Oin was over quickly, passing off the care of Kili to Bofur and helping me with my wound. He cleaned and bound my shoulder as best he could. It wasn't exactly in the best place. With the help of the two human girls a sling was made for me and I was grateful as my injured arm rested comfortably in the fabric.

The others watched me with curious eyes as I sat next to Kili, my hand laying over his. I was thankful they were not talking to me. Tears had welled up in my eyes as I looked to the pale Kili. I could hear the rest of the house's occupants talking quietly amongst themselves as I wiped off Kili's brow with a damp cloth. All we had to do now was wait for him to awaken.


	22. Chapter 22: Admissions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: OK, first things first. I want to thank everyone who has been reading, following, reviewing, etc. You guys are all awesome and give me the drive to continue. Secondly, I apologize for the slow updates. I know I normally update once a day, but I have been sucked in with an original book I am working on so the updates are a bit slower. Don't worry! I will still be updating often! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
Admissions**

Water dripped over my pale hand as I wrung out the dripping cloth over a basin of water. Kili was still asleep and feverish, but color was returning to his cheeks and he didn't look as if death was a moment away. The change in him had helped calm my fears though without them the pain wrought havoc on my body. It was as before though. The longer that had passed the more the pain lessened. I just needed to not reopen my wounds again. That didn't seem to be an option though. I glanced down to my warped reflection in the rippling water. A large yellowing bruise covered the side of my face, most likely from my semiconscious trip down the river, and dark circles sat under my eyes. I'd definitely looked better. Glancing over my shoulder to the dark haired archer I frowned and continued wringing the excess water from the cloth I held.

"Aydan." A familiar, albeit, horse voice sounded behind me and I looked back to Kili, dropping the cloth with a wet splash. His fever glossed eyes looked at me though it seemed as if he wasn't quite seeing me. A soft smile crossed my lips as I looked to him, dropping my hand by my side. I was glad to see him awake.

"Lay still." I instructed him in a soft, but firm tone, not wanting him to get up. His unseeing eyes looked at me with confusion, brows drawn down. I was silent as I watched him, looking over every line of his face. I'd been so fearful I wouldn't be able to see him again and then I'd found my way to him only to find out he was dying. Over and over again I'd silently thanked my mother for forcing those lessons on me, wishing I'd been more appreciative in my childhood.

"You cannot be her." His horse voice sound again and I frowned deeper. I was correct, he wasn't truly seeing me. I stayed silent as he continued speaking. "She is gone. She left me for the heavens." Sorrow flooded his face and my heart constricted at his words. He still thought me dead even though I was here, with him. My gaze turned to the others briefly to see if they were listening in. They attentions were elsewhere, giving Kili and I privacy. Calloused fingers brushed against my hand and I looked down, gently gripping his hand with mine. I looked to our clasped hands for several moments before turning my gaze back to Kili's fever glossed eyes.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" I sucked in a gasp of air and felt my heart skip several beats at his words. Did that mean he felt the same as I? How could he not have known at this point that he'd long since stolen my heart from me? Only the sounds of the others could be heard as I looked to him, contemplating my answer. Would he even remember this when his fever broke?

My eyes flicked back over to the others before I finally spoke the words that had been hovering on my tongue for so long. "She loves you more than you could possibly know." With those words hanging in the air, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his sweaty forehead for a mere second. My heart ached as I watched his eyes flutter closed once more. His fingers loosened their grip on my hand and I gently placed his arm back on the table.

Sighing softly, I moved away from Kili and walked over to Fili. "The others?" I questioned him in a soft voice, carefully adjusting my arm in the sling.

"They went ahead to the mountain." There was a hint of anger in his voice at his words but I said nothing about it, turning my gaze away in silence. "We all thought you dead. Kili was grief stricken." My gaze turned from the window to him and I frowned slightly. Silence fell between us as I thought over his words. My brows furrowed slightly before I spoke.

"Luck was on my side." I replied, looking away from Fili's prying eyes. Could he see how I cared for his brother? "The arrow hit nothing vital and I was able to return to my duty as soon as I regained consciousness." The feeling of Fili watching me intently had me shifting in my spot, but he said nothing and turned away to speak with Bofur. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and glanced back to Kili, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

The soft leather of my boots scuffed lightly against the floor as I walked back to Kili's side, watching him silently for a moment before turning to the basin of water and picking up the discarded cloth from before. I stared down at my reflection once more. My green eyes seemed a bit brighter, my cheeks a bit pinker since hearing Kili's question. It may have been said in a delirious state, but it had still made my heart swell, made my injured shoulder completely worth it.

A small smile spread over my lips as I wrung out the cloth one handed and proceeded to wipe Kili's forehead clear of sweat. I glanced up at the feel of eyes watching me and quickly wiped the smile from my lips, giving the younger human girl a small nod. Frowning lightly, I dropped the cloth back into the basin and sat in silence.

My frown deepened as the ground shook lightly and dust fell from the rafters. I looked around in worry, standing slowly and approaching the others who'd gathered around a window. Bofur moved over slightly to allow me to stand next to him and I turned my gaze to the horizon. A black dot was gradually getting larger and worry filled me.

"Is that...?" I began, reaching up to push my, now dusty, black hair from my face.

"A dragon." Fili finished my thought and the worry I'd felt quickly turned to fear. This was just what we needed.


	23. Chapter 23: Dragon Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love reading all of them. Anyways, a couple of you have questioned whether or not I would be waiting until the next movie to come out for me to continue and the answer is... No! I have recently read the book and will be pulling from there and my own imagination at this point! I apologize for the time it took to get this out but as I am writing from scratch at this point it will take me a bit longer to get them out.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
Dragon Fire**

Fili's words sent fear coursing through me. The great dragon Smaug was awake and coming to rain death upon them. One could only wonder what the dwarves and hobbit had done to anger him so. I glanced down to my useless arm before glancing to the still feverish Kili. How much good could I possibly do them? It would be better for them to go on with Kili. My unbound hair fell into my eyes as I hung my head in silent contemplation, my shoulder aching from the wound. How would we ever get out of this mess? I lifted my head to look to my companions with a solemn expression. There were three able bodied dwarves who could fight, two young human girls, an unconscious Kili and me, crippled me. There was no fighting this. What we had to do was get out or we'd die here. Those were the only two options I could see being a possibility.

It seemed as though the others had come to the same conclusion. I adjusted my makeshift sling and, with the help of one of the human girls, tied my hair back so it would no longer impede my vision. Quickly, we gathered up what makeshift weapons we could and roused the ill Kili. Fili slung his brother's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk while Bofur and Oin shouldered the weapons that they'd been given by the people of Lake Town. I picked up a light sword and, for peace of mind more than anything, shouldered a quiver and bow.

There was no talk between us as we moved as quickly as possible away from the town. The last thing we wanted was to get caught in the dragon's fire. The dragon's great speed had him at the town in no time. Flames exploded from his gaping maw and consumed the buildings behind us. Screams of terror and shouts of warriors echoed through the town as myself and the dwarves ran for cover. We could do nothing to attack the dragon. Our best bet was to get to safety. Kili could not fight, he was still recovering from his wound and could barely stay conscious long enough to run from the wrath of Smaug. A sword would do nothing against the dragon and my arm was no where near healed to draw a bow string. Bofur and Oin were doing what they could to protect us and Fili was practically dragging his brother away from the flames.

"Faster!" Bofur's voice came from behind. "Run faster!" My lungs burned from the chill in the night air and my shoulder ached as we dashed over barrels and around frantic men. The screeches of the dragon and the evil crackle of fire mingled with the screams of men in the dark. A building was engulfed in flames next to us and it's creaking sent me shoving Fili and Kili into the icy waters. A yelp left my lips as my shoulder connected with Fili's back and I gritted my teeth as I assisted Fili in keeping Kili a float. Bofur and Oin surfaced near us and together we loaded ourselves into a near by boat.

I rolled into the boat with help from Bofur and clutched at my shoulder, which was no doubt bleeding once more. With a struggle, I helped the others into the boat and watched with wide eyes as the town went up in flames. Water dripped from my hair as we sat in the small boat, huddled close together for lack of space. A soft groan had my head turning to look to Kili. A frown marred my lips as he shivered from the cold, his dark hair plastered against his face. Shifting slightly and to the grumble of Fili, I reached out and pushed his hair from his face and pressed my palm to his head. His fever was breaking, finally and his eyes were opening once again, no longer glossed with fever. I smiled as he finally saw me before him. Any words of shock or exclamation at my being alive was cut off by the collapsing of yet another building.

My gaze snapped back to the blazing town, shivers wracking my small body as I looked to all the others who were either fleeing or standing their ground. A lone figure a top a building stood out. It wasn't anyone I recognized, but words from my companions had me guessing they knew of him. They had, after all, been in Lake Town for far longer than I had. A large arrow was strung and drawn. The great dragon roared and hissed, his horrifying magnificence was overwhelming, but if he was here, setting the innocent town a blaze, what had happened to the rest of the company? Had they fallen to the flames of Smaug like so many were currently?

Time slowed as it had when I'd been struck down. The arrow was released toward the great black worm and soared through the air. I watched, my body quivering with anticipation. A great screech of pain deafened the on lookers in the boats surrounding the flaming city. Smaug twisted and turned in the air, writhing in pain from the arrow that had imbedded itself into his chest where a scale was missing.

Finally, the once great dragon fell from the sky, landing on the flaming town and sinking into the icy waters. Time sped up as a great wave from the dragon came at us. The others that surrounded us in their boats had already started paddling toward shore and the wave seemed to push them closer, tipping over several still. Our tiny boat was flipped with ease and we were once more submerged in the icy waters.


	24. Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: OK so this is more or less a filler chapter. The battle is coming up soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favorite-ed & followed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
The Calm Before the Storm  
**

The icy waters surrounded me, threatening to take the air from my burning lungs. I couldn't tell how long I had actually been under, but I hadn't been able to get a good breath of air before I was plunged into the freezing waters. My arm hung uselessly by my side, the makeshift sling long since gone to the icy waters. My legs kicked against the water harshly and finally, I broke the surface with a gasping breath. Chilly, ashen air filled my lungs and I coughed, trying to expel the ash that was swimming into my air deprived lungs. I was slightly disoriented as I looked around for my companions, for Kili.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and began tugging me toward a boat. My gaze turned from my search to see Fili pulling me along. As if sensing what I would be asking him, he nodded toward the boat. I looked to the boat and relief swept through me as I saw Kili, watching us with worry while Fili helped me swim to the boat. He was looking better and better, the color had returned to his cheeks finally and his nose was bright pink from the cold.

Strong arms hooked under my arms and pulled me out of the water, eliciting a shriek from me. The icy water had helped to numb the pain until I was pulled. As grateful as I was, it was still extremely painful. A push to my hips from Fili had me in the boat, falling into the dark haired archer's lap. My shaking hand clutched at my shoulder as the boat rocked with the weight of Fili pulling himself in and warm hands helped me into a sitting position. I looked up to Kili with a small smile and held my shoulder tightly as Bofur and Kili began to row the boat towards the safety and dryness of shore.

I sat, silently, next to Kili as we moved slowly away from the burning town, my eyes looking out to the other boats and swimmers headed in the same direction. How many had lost their lives today? How many were now homeless or orphans? My dark and dismal thoughts took a turn, going back to the dwarf who sat next to me. Did he remember our exchange? Did he even feel the same?

"You're hurt." The familiar voice broke me from my thoughts and I glanced up to look at Kili. Worry was etched on his face and relief was flowing through me. He was still pale but his cheeks were pinker, though that could have just been from the biting cold.

"It's better than being dead." I responded to him, a smile crossing my lips. A look I hadn't seen before crossed his face and I was left to try and interpret what it meant in silence. There was soft conversation from the others. The dragon was dead, this meant they could claim Erebor for their own. The only question left now was whether or not the others had perished in Smaug's flames or lived to fight another day.

We made it to shore just as the dawn was beginning to peek over the Lonely Mountain. There were people crying over their lost ones, people being treated for wounds as well as they could with their lack of supplies and people huddled together placing blame on whomever they could, mainly the dwarves. I couldn't blame them for it. The dwarves were the ones who had awoken Smaug. With the help of, a still weak, Kili, I climbed from the boat and found a place to settle on the shore.

"You are really here. I thought I'd dreamed of you. We all thought you dead." Kili's voice sounded right next to me as I settled down into a sitting position. The others were off doing something else out of sight and I, for once, was not worried. I'd long since strayed from my task of protecting the last line of Durin and had been focusing my attentions solely on Kili. When it had happened, I wasn't sure. Probably when the reckless dwarf had wormed his way into my heart. The one I loved and vowed to protect was beside me, alive and mostly well. Things were looking up for him, that was for sure. The Athelas had done it's job and Kili would live to fight another day. Which, by the way these men were speaking, would be very soon.

"It takes more than that to kill me." I replied softly, giving him a soft smile that I'd never given anyone before. There was absolutely no denying it at this point. I was in love with the young prince.

"We need to leave." Fili's voice pulled me from my thoughts and Kili and I looked to him in question. "The Men of the Lake are restless and blame us for the destruction of their home. I fear we will not be considered as friends when they realize we still live."

I nodded in agreement and, with great effort, pushed myself to my feet. The world spun slightly and a warm arm wrapped around my waist, steadying me. I must have lost more blood than I realized. Oin would have to patch me up as best he could once we got away from the hostile men. Uncover of shouts and excitement from the return of the dragon slayer, we left. Kili was helping me stay standing as we walked, quickly, from the refugees who were growing rowdier by the second.

It was midday when we finally stopped, the sun warmed our backs and the cold breeze of winter chilled us to the bone. Kili and myself lacked coats and the others seemed to be dressed for a journey. Probably they had dressed like that before staying behind with Kili. Kili settled me down on a rock before sitting beside me. He was looking better with every passing hour.

My bared arm was still shaking from the cold and blood had dried on my pale arm. Kili was looking to my exposed wound with worry. It had stopped bleeding, but the edges were tinted with angry red and I feared that infection had set in. There was nothing around, that I could see, that would assist with an infection. A fire was started and we all warmed ourselves around the flames in silence. We would stay a couple of hours and the continue on. Our best bet was to get to the mountain and find out if the dwarves had met their end.


	25. Chapter 25: Armor Clad Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Real life has been getting in the way recently and it has taken a lot longer to write this chapter out than I thought. It's not the best chapter in the world, but it's here. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
**Armor Clad Heart  
**

It took us four long days before we finally reached the ruins of Dale. I could feel my shoulder beginning to heal, the pain was lessening with each day, but climbing over boulders and keeping up with the fast pace set by the others was still hard for me. Kili stayed by my side most of the time, assisting me if I fell and helping me over the boulders. It was sweet and I appreciated him for it. I was still a long way off from a full recovery. The arrow had done considerable damage to the ligaments in my arm. To be honest, I was simply glad it hadn't been infected.

We sat in the shadow of the mountains, hidden amongst the ruins of Dale. The sky had long since darkened and a crackling fire danced happily atop the blackened logs. Searching for the rest of our company in the dark would be pointless. If they were still alive finding them in the bright light of the sun would fare better than in the dark. The men of the lake were surely still several days behind them. She seriously doubted the weary and injured men would be able to round up troops and make it to where they were as fast as they had. I, in fact, wouldn't have been able to do it myself without my companions.

A hiss of pain left my lips as Kili checked my wound. He'd insisted on taking care of me instead of Oin. I'd been surprised, but let him do it. The blood soaked strip of cloth pulled at my skin from where it dried and I looked away, unable to look at the wound. For a supposed big bad mercenary, I was really a coward when it came to open wounds. The sound of a rip caught my attention and I turned my gaze back to the silent Kili. He'd torn off part of his tunic, like he'd done before when I'd injured my leg. My gaze moved from his smiling face down to my wound. The edges were pink with the new skin that was forming and scarring. Just another battle scar I would have to hide.

"Did you mean it?" His voice floated to me and I looked up, brows drawn together with confusion as he finished covering my wound with his blue strip of tunic. If he continued tearing off bits like that he'd be out a tunic. A small smirk quirked at the corners of my lips before I focused on the dark haired archer next to me. Silence fell between us and I listened to Bofur, Oin and Fili chattering happily. They had always been good at keeping their spirits up.

"Mean what?" I replied after several moments, looking to the mountain that loomed over us.

"When you said you loved me?"

I stiffened, my cheeks coloring almost immediately. He remembered that? I'd thought he'd see it as a dream, that the conversation would wash away with his awakening, but I'd been wrong. As much as I did love him I wasn't ready to put my heart on a silver platter for someone, especially with a battle still ahead of us. The fifteen of us against the men of the lake wouldn't exactly be an easy thing and we still had no idea if there was even fifteen of us left. For all we knew, only the five of us remained.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Finally I spoke, though I'd still not relaxed. A chilled breeze wrapped around us and a shiver ran down my spine. Warmth spread down my left side as Kili scooted closer. My heart rate accelerated as he brushed against my bared arm. Goosebumps rose on the pale flesh as I kept my emerald gaze firmly on the mountain before us. If I even looked at his face, saw the roguish smile, the mischievous glint in his dark eyes, I'd crumble and offer him my soul. With the immediate future so unpredictable I just couldn't do that. If a battle broke out the chances I'd survive were slim with my injuries and the thought of giving him my heart only to be torn away from him... I simply couldn't bear it.

Silence. For once my comforting silence was suffocating. I shifted and finally glanced to the dark haired dwarf's face. His usual smile was gone and a look of contemplation plagued his features. I frowned and gripped at the black trousers that clung to my legs, biting my lip to try and keep the words in my mouth.

A frown marred my lips as Kili stood and looked down to me, his usual smile in place. I blinked and looked up to him, the words on the tip of my tongue, threatening to fall from my lips.

"Don't worry about it." His words stopped me from spilling my heart to him and he turned and walked over to his brother, their loud rambunctious filling the quiet air as he joined in on the conversation. I smiled and pushed back the long locks of my hair. Most of it had fallen from the binding the two human girls had helped me put it in. I wonder if they had gotten out OK. I'd been so focused on Kili that I'd not taken the time to make sure those girls were alright. I pulled the small leather strip from my hair and let it fall loose around me, the ends just brushing the ground. I'd need to cut it soon.

Glancing up, I found dark eyes staring into mine. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly turned my gaze away, to the glowing embers that kept the fire lit. Turning my gaze down, I allowed my hair to curtain my face. Kili had no idea the effect he had on me and it was something I feared. The way he'd captured my heart and made me feel as though everything would be fine. He made me reckless, like he was. A small smile pulled at my lips as I chanced a glance up. He was talking animatedly with his brother about finding the others. Always so positive.

A presence dropped next to me and I glanced over to see Bofur. He had no smile on his lips and a somber expression. The smile that had been on my lips dropped as I turned my attention to Bofur.

"I wish I had their optimism." Bofur said, nodding his head toward Kili and Fili. They'd really not had much life experience. It was endearing the way he could always see the upside, even in the midst of battle.

"As do I. I hope they never lose it." I replied, another small smile gracing my lips as my dark haired archer turned to look at me. His roguish smile caused my heart to flutter and my smile to grow before sorrow crept into my heart. What would happen if we found his uncle and the others struck down? "Do you think they survived?"

Bofur looked up to the mountain before them and sighed heavily not speaking. Neither of us wanted to accept the possibility that they hadn't survived the malicious Smaug. We wanted to have the optimism of Kili and the unwavering belief of Fili. The dark thoughts of the possibilities that would await us in the mountain come first light.


	26. Chapter 26: The Oncoming Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are those of J.R.R Tolkien. All rights reserved. I am merely inserting a character of my own into the story. Please note that while this story will follow the lines of the movieverse, several things will be changed to suit my needs of this fanfiction. Once more, this is a fanfiction. I own nothing but Miss Aydan. I just decided to play with them a bit.**

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I got caught up with life, but don't worry, I didn't forget about this story! We are coming up on the end. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
The Oncoming Storm**

The next morning we set out on our search for the others. I was at the back of the group, moving slowly as we wandered up the mountain. A hand was shoved under my nose as I climbed, clumsily over yet another boulder. My gaze followed the arm up to the face I knew so well. The face I'd come to love in these past months. I wrapped my fingers around Kili's hand and allowed a small smile to cross my lips as he assisted me. As I straightened, I released his hand as if it had been on fire. This closeness we had was frightening. How was I to be expected to do my duty and protect all of the Durin men when I could only think of one?

We didn't have to travel far up the mountainous terrain as we were met by two armed, and very familiar, dwarves. It was only then that Kili left my side, after making sure I was steady on my feet. A small smile quirked at the corners of my lips as I watched the scene unfold, my gaze focusing on Kili. My heart fluttered as I watched the happy reunion, my mind taking me away to a future that could never be.

"Aydan?!" The exclamation caught me off guard and I turned my gaze from the dark haired dwarf to the two armed and armored dwarves. I was enfolded in a tight hug, a hiss of pain leaving my lips. My feet left the ground as I was hugged by the exuberant Dwalin, a very unexpected greeting. He released me back to my feet and slapped his large hand down onto my uninjured shoulder, jarring my entire body with the strength.

"We thought you dead." Dwalin said, stepping back from me as I glanced over to see a rather astonished Thorin. I'm sure he thought me dead and with the state Kili had been in when I'd shown up, he probably hadn't held much hope for his youngest nephew. My own astonishment grew as an arm slung around my shoulders, careful not to jar my wound too badly.

"She saved Kili." The familiar voice of Fili sounded in my ear. I glanced up to him, my long black hair falling out of my face as I tipped my head back. Thorin said nothing, but the look of appreciation was all I needed to understand the general line of his thinking. With a small nod, I gently shrugged off Fili's arm and stepped forward.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is an army headed this way." I said, Dwalin nodding gravely.

"We were informed by the Thrush of the oncoming men and elves. We've been preparing."

Relief flooded me. It was one less thing to worry about. Though the impending battle was still worrisome. We were still going to be out manned. Our chances of surviving this were slim to none.

"We have sent word to our kin in the Iron Hills." Thorin said, catching my attention. That would help us greatly if they came to assist in the battle. A familiar presence was once more by my side as we were led by the our comrades up the mountainous terrain. Kili gripped my good arm tightly as assisted me over the boulders and up the rocks while Bofur and Fili placed themselves behind, presumably to catch me should I fall. I was grateful for the assistance as my shoulder was smarting from the jarring hug I'd received from Dwalin. I was still rather surprised by it, to be honest.

My foot slipped off a rock as we climbed and before I could do anything, I was pulled against a hard chest. I turned my gaze upward to the face of the roguish Kili and tried to push down the blush that threatened to rise. I was a mercenary for goodness sake, not some blushing girl. Regret washed over me as he released me from his warm embrace and we continued our ascent into the fortified entrance of Erebor.

Amazed was a good word to cover my feelings at seeing the magnificent Erebor. It seemed I wasn't the only one, either. Fili, Kili and Bofur were in awe of the place as well. Kili's warm had was still wrapped around my bicep, though his grip had loosened. Thorin and Dwalin continued on into the mountain and I shook us out of the stupor we'd been in by continuing forward. We received a similar warm welcome from the rest of the company and Oin found some medical supplies to re-wrap my shoulder. I was bombarded with questioned from the others about just how I'd made it out of the Orc attack alive when they'd seen me struck. With patience I answered the questions of the armored dwarves and hobbit.

Oin patted my knee lightly after he finished wrapping my wound and stood, wandering off in the direction I'd seen the others disappear in. My gaze turned from the hobbit still asking me questions to a familiar dwarf walking toward me, clad in armor and looking like a warrior. I attempted to tear my gaze away but it was futile. There was no point. He held his head high and, if not for the roguish smirk gracing his lips, I wouldn't have recognized him. His dark brown eyes bore into mine as he walked over and sat beside me. A gleaming pile of armor was set on the stone floor and I watched as his gaze moved from my face to my bandaged chest and shoulder.

"How is your wound?" He questioned and it took me a moment to process the words. I lifted my hand to gently touch the spot I'd been shot with my finger tips before I spoke.

"It is healing. Is that for me?" I nodded toward the armor and Kili tore his gaze away from me toward the armor. He nodded and smiled to me once more.

"I believe it will fit you, but you are much smaller than the dwarfish women." He smirked at me and I frowned, pulling the armor into my lap and ignoring the sting of my wound as I shifted. I would need to be able to move during battle, I may as well get used to the discomfort.

A wince had Kili assisting me with donning the leather and metal chest piece, after shedding my uncomfortable corset. He tightened the lacing and tied it off as I fitted metal gauntlets on my forearms. His fingers brushed my cheek as he pulled my hair back and tied it with a string of leather. Color flooded my cheeks but I continued with the task of tying the gauntlet to my arm. Brown eyes and a handsome face filled my vision as I looked up to Kili. His smile was contagious.

"This will do perfectly." I commented, a smile tugging at my lips as I twisted and shifted my upper body to get a feel of the armor. It was not as elaborate as the others, save Bilbo's maybe, though he just wore chain mail. Still, it would do nicely. I glanced down to the chest piece. It was all leather, save for the metal breast plate and tied like my corset. I was not outfitted for battle as well as the others, but I was sure my swift feet would help me out. Hopefully before the storm of battle came to rain upon us I would be able to draw a bow and stay back to cover the company from afar. It was wishful thinking though, I was sure.

An arm was place in front of my face, drawing me from my thoughts. I didn't need to follow the arm to know it was Kili. Using my uninjured arm, I reached up and grasped his forearm, ignoring the fluttering in my heart as he mimicked the action. Without even a hint at effort, Kili pulled me to my feet and straight into his chest, his free arm wrapping around my waist. I gazed up into his brow eyes, my lips drying and my breath becoming shallow. Did he know the effect he had on me?

The sound of Thorin calling for us to gather broke me from the moment. I gently pulled myself from Kili's warm embrace and began to walk in the direction of the others. Kili's grip on my arm tightened and I was forced to stop, my gaze turning over my shoulder to look to the archer. No smirk or smile graced his lips and his dark eyes were alight with an emotion I couldn't quite place. I wet my dry lips and waited in silence for him to speak. The silence seemed to stretch on forever before he released me. Swallowing, I watched him, allowing my arm to fall into place beside me. I expected him to speak, to say something to break the silence, but nothing came. Was he waiting for me to speak? Waiting for me to admit what he probably knew already?

For several more minutes we stood there, silence filling the space between us. Kili shook his head and the roguish smile crossed his lips once more as he gestured for me to continue. A sigh left my lips and we walked back to the group, Kili just a step behind me.

"Finally." Thorin said with slight frustration. Kili had the good sense to look sheepish, I however, had schooled my expression into stone. Kili's silence had gotten to me more than I'd ever thought possible. It pulled at my heart and placed doubts in my mind. Kili, himself, always got to me and he was continuing to worm his way into my heart.

Fili gave us a knowing, and rather disproving look before he turned to Thorin once more.

"The Men and Elves will soon be upon us. I have seen their fires burning in the night. Expect a war and hope for peace." His words fell over us and I frowned. With all the treasure horded in the mountain that, I doubted, Thorin would give up? A war was surely upon us. Men were greedy and their talk at the lake side had put worry in me. I doubted the Elves would be so compensating to the fact that they would not receive any of the riches that lay deep in the mountain.

Turning, I walked away from the group, picking up a sword from the small pile the others had put together. I hefted the blade and began slicing through the air, my left arm firmly planted behind my back. I'd need to regain any sword skills I'd once had for the oncoming storm. I'd try my had at a bow once the others were asleep. I don't think I could stand to have them watch me fail as I suspected I would. The feel of someone staring had me stopping, my soft leather boots scuffing lightly against the stone as I halted my movements. My gaze turned to see Kili watching me intently and my heart fluttered. What would become of us if we both managed to make it out alive?


End file.
